The Sisters Swan
by hellabellakellas
Summary: There are firsts for everything.  And sometimes, one first can create a domino effect. This is a story of both good and bad firsts; first betrayals, first loves, and how one first can so quickly turn into an only forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**And...another new fic, kels**

**we bees unstoppable**

**tots. Even though we don't own, like Smeyer does**

**nope but that's okay because that just means we can borrow them and add citrus!**

**def def. And we get instant feedback, so long as our readers leave some reviews**

**yep, that's the best part :)**

**defoooo, so leave us some reviews and let us know what you think!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"I'm SO excited! You're going to LOVE my family Edward! My mom is like... _the coolest_." Jessica, my girlfriend giggled as we waited to get off the plane.

I grinned down at her, tucking some hair behind her ear. "You're sure your parent will be okay with me staying there?"

"Oh, yea, totally." Jess sighed, brushing me off completely. "I mean, we have plenty of room since my mom gave up her art room to make an extra guest bedroom." She grinned, I think seductively, and wiggled her eyebrows. "Even though you'll be sneaking into mine every night anyway."

I laughed a little, pushing her into the aisle ahead of me. Jess and I had been together for about six months, and in that time we hadn't had sex. It wasn't that I didn't want to (I was a 19 year old guy; enough said) but more that Jess had been...forthcoming about her experiences.

Really forthcoming.

So, needless to say I was a bit hesitant was an understatement. I'd lost it in high school to my girlfriend and since then there hadn't been anyone. In fact, Tanya and I were going to stay together through college.

Until I met Jess.

She was funny and goofy and always trying to get my attention and after a while I gave in and broke up with Tanya to be with Jess. We just...clicked.

Sure, she had her moments where she was...lacking common sense, but didn't everyone? I was just wondering if it happened to everyone else as frequently.

"Oh, so I guess I should warn you about one part of this who situation." She said, rolling her eyes. "My sister is home all summer."

"Sister?" I asked, grabbing her hand as we wandered toward baggage claim. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yea well, it's one of those things I'd rather forget." She snapped, shaking her head. "She's the typical daddys-little-girl. It's super annoying. And she's so quiet it's kinda creepy and she looks like an ogre and is just that like, ughhh.." She moaned, leaning back a little and squirming. "She has less personality than a moldy sponge."

I shook my head, imagining the hunchback of notre dame living in Jess' house. "How old is she?"

"Seventeen. She just graduated, but thank GOD she's not going to our school. Lil miss mousy got into Northwestern on a full ride."

"Wow. She's pretty smart then."

Jess shrugged, unwilling to allow the semi-compliment. "No, she just has a shit ton of extra time because she has no friends, so that's all she does is study."

So she's smart. "Well, whatever. If she keep to herself, then we won't really see her." I said, pulling our suitcases off of the belt.

"I hope not. Plus, I plan on spending a ton of time with you up at La Push beach. I bought a few bikinis you may like... to see me out of." She winked, kissing me again.

I grinned against her lips, and pushed her out toward the rental stations to get the car. We piled in, then embarked on the four hour drive to Forks, where Jess was from. "This is really cool." I said, turning down her street that was lined with more trees than my entire block in Chicago.

"If by cool you mean boring as hell." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest like a toddler. "I wish my parents would like... take a family vacation to like Europe or something. I hate coming home."

"Why?" I asked, so utterly confused as to how anyone couldn't love this. "It's so...quiet and pristine. It's fucking idyllic."

"Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend who LOVES Manhattan? I mean for god sakes Edward, we go to NYU."

I shrugged, sitting back. "I do love Manhattan; I'm not saying I don't. I think this is nice, too though."

She rolled her eyes, pointing toward the other side of the road. "Left there. It's the big white house that looks like something our forefather's built out of wood planks."

Oh, you mean the postcard worthy colonial with bright blue shutters? Yup, Jess' house. I turned off the car, and sat back. "Ready?"

"Yea, the sooner we do the meet n' greet the sooner we can meet up with my friends from high school and I can show off my oh-too-sexy boyfriend." She smiled,pressing her lips sloppily to mine.

I furrowed my brow. "Friends from high school? You didn't tell me about this?"

She brushed me off, starting toward the house. "Oh it's no biggie, just a house party. It'll give us something fun to do tonight after dinner."

"Oh, Okay." I said, shrugging and going around to get our bags from the trunk. Jess waited for me on the stoop and I kissed her forehead. "Let's go."

She opened the door for me, and then started shouting. "Mom! Dad! We're here!"

I sucked in a deep breath, depositing the bags beside the door and getting myself ready to meet my girlfriend's parents.

What I wasn't expecting was a body falling into mine.

My arms shot out, pulling whoever it was into me, and hoping it wasn't Jess' dad. When I looked down, though, it definitely wasn't her dad.

It was the most perfect thing I had ever seen.

**BPOV**

"Oof!" I grunted, as I felt myself spill my soda and land into, or rather onto, someone.

"Jesus Bella watch where you're going!" My sister's shrill voice scolded. I pulled myself away, twisting to see who I had bumped into. Hopefully it wasn't her ex boyfriend Mike (who was attempting to go 2 for 2 with the Swan sisters and was currently having no luck whatsoever in having a go with me).

But no.

The man facing me was no one I'd seen in town. He was tall and lanky but with toned arms. His eyes a deep emerald and his bronze hair making his eyes that much bolder.

"Uh... um... hi?" I stuttered out, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. "Who's this?" I asked pointing to the guy but looking at my sister.

She scoffed like a spoiled child. "My boyfriend, Bella. Duh. He's obviously not yours." She looked down at Edward's arms still around me and rolled her eyes. "Edward, you can let her go now."

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, helping me to stand.

"Yea, totally." I replied shaking my head a little to clear my head. "Sorry about getting cola all over your shirt." I replied laughing to hide the blush. Of course I'd do something stupid when meeting my sister's college boyfriend.

It'd be one of those stories that would get told ad-nauseum at their wedding.

I wiped my hand on my jeans and stuck out my head. "I'm Bella."

"Edward." He greeted with a sly grin as his hand enveloped my own.

I shook his hand while watching my sister scowl in my peripheral vision. "So when were you planning on telling mom and dad about the boyfriend coming by?" I couldn't help but tease as I looked at her, releasing Edward's grasp and ignoring the tingling I felt as his palm met mine.

"Wait, they don't know I'm coming?" The boyfriend asked, looking from me to her, confusion spread all over his face.

I laughed. "Oh boy, I'm glad I'm not going out with Jake tonight; this'll be fun."

"Jake?" Jess repeated, curling her lips into a cheshire grin. "Little Bella, finally leaving the nest."

Edward was pretty much glaring at my sister and I was finding it hard not to laugh at the exchange as he clenched his jaw. "Why didn't you tell them you were bringing me?"

"Probably because she didn't want our dad to get in a few extra rounds at the shooting range." I quipped. "You do know our dad is a former Navy Seal and the current Chief of Police right?" I asked. Who knew what else my sister was keeping locked away in that empty head of hers?

"Yeah, she told me." He answered, still not looking away from Jess who had magically shut up for a change. "I'm not staying here unless they say it's okay. I won't disrespect them like that."

"They should be fine with it. I mean mom and dad know she's slept with pretty much every guy in her graduating class. They'll probably think it's classier if you don't ask to share her room though - just a tip." I teased, shaking my head and turning back into the kitchen to grab another cola.

Unfortunately there were no fireworks at dinner. After some arguing on my father's part, my mom finally convinced him that it would be fine as long as he stayed in the guest room. Well that was a bust. I was kind of looking forward to seeing my sister finally _not_get her way for once.

My sister was the golden child.

She got the looks. She got the personality and for the first time since she had started dating, she had a boy that I thought was completely amazing.

I hated it.

I hated that I felt myself blush every time I looked at this Edward Cullen guy. I hated that it felt like his eyes were piercing through me every time I caught him looking in my direction. I hated that when our hands brushed as we dropped our plates in the sink, I got this electric jolt that actually made me jump in surprise. I hated that he seemed like a great guy and my complete wreck of a sister had nabbed him.

Okay maybe he did have a flaw - his taste in women.

Most of all I hated that I had never in my life been a jealous person and here I was about to rip my sister's hair out for finding him before I could.

Not that I would have done anything, had I met him.

I was the complete opposite of my sister in nearly every way. She looked the spitting image of our mother: sandy blonde hair (though her's was straight and my mother's slightly wavy) and her piercing hazel eyes; whereas, I was my father's female identical twin: boring brown eyes to go with my boring brown hair, which was slightly wavy - at least I inherited one physical trait from my mother.

That wasn't all that differentiated my sister and I. My sister was built like a model. Stick thin and a size two when bloated, whereas I had curves. Not that I minded them, I just wasn't a fan of having to wear baggy clothes to avoid comments about my "humps" as the boys at school referred to them.

So yes, this was all further proof why a guy like Jessica's new arm candy would never give a girl like me a second glance. Plus, if he was dating my sister there was a good chance he was a man-slut and I was far from my sister's reputation. I had finally given up (and given in) to my best friend Jake's begging and lost my virginity in a completely John Hughes cliche teen scene way - prom night in the back of his VW Rabbit. It was uncomfortable, lasted 3 minutes and I got nothing out of it, aside from a cramp in my calf and a pinched nerve in my neck.

As I shuffled up the stairs that night, after having said goodnight to everyone my mediocrity had never seemed so poignant.

**EPOV**

It's bad to like your girlfriend's sister more than your girlfriend, right?

It would have to be.

But...I did.

She was quiet, and funny and polite and...she had none of that shallow-ness that Jess seemed to cultivate. She was amazing. I just...wanted more.

"So where am I going?" I asked, moving my bag up the stairs and following Jess.

"You can put your stuff in that room, but after my parents go to bed, my room is the second one from the right."

I sucked in a deep breath, pushing open the door and depositing my bags then turned back to her. "Bathroom?"

"Over there." She said, pointing to about five doors. WOnderful.

I nodded, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Good night."

"See you in a few hours." She purred, pushing her lips to mine and practically licking the inside of my mouth.

I pulled away turning around quickly before shutting myself in my room. Ew. I think I had more saliva in my mouth than hers. I hated that.

I hated even more that I'd met Jess before Bella and that I'd let Jess bring me home. Bella was so...so...different, and hunchback she was not. She had big, expressive brown eyes and hair that swung around her shoulders when she walked and she even had a body.

I think that was the best part. Jess was a bag of bones, but Bella was...not. Bella had curves in all the right places, and even though she hid them well under lots of layers, you could still tell.

Perfection would not be hidden. Never ever.

I collapsed on the bed, and that was when I noticed the strain my jeans were putting on my body. Ugh. It sucked getting hard for you girlfriend's sister and not your girlfriend.

Crap.

I got back up, going back through my things and pulling out my shampoo so I could take a shower.

I padded back out toward the bathroom and pushed open the door- oh, crap.

Inside the shower (which was running) was the outline of the body I'd just been fantasizing about. Perfect, smooth, creamy skin with a shock of dark wet hair under the spray. Bella's back was facing me and I was thankful because I knew that if she caught me, I'd be in huuuuggggeeeee trouble.

I watched her later up, the side of her breast moving a little while she washed and thought about what it would be like to be in that shower with her. I could run my hands over her neck, and down her sides. I could kiss her...I could take her.

Bella dropping the soap blew me straight out of my day dream, and I quickly raced back to my room, shutting the door as quietly as possible.

Oh, boy.

This was gonna be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Kellllllyyyooooooooooooo

Belzo!

How bees you?

awwwwwwwwwwwwwesome, because we have an update!

tots! of this super special awesome fic!

oui! it's too bad SMeyer owns the characters because really... there's a lot lacking that fanfic writers could have added to the development

defooooo. good thing we have this outlet to do as we see fit.

so true! and along with those freedoms the readers have this AWESOME freedom of review! And we like reviews, right?

We do, we do. So...in honor of this chap, maybe you guys could leave us somes?

* * *

BPOV

That was the longest shower of my life. It surprised me how difficult it was to not picture Edward's hands in place of my own as I washed my body, grazing the soap down my abdomen and lathering my skin to rid it of dirt.

Over 45 minutes I spent under the spray. How do I know? It's an old house with an old water heater - after 45 minutes the water goes instantly from hot to ice cold.

I threw on my pj pants and tank top, towel drying my hair quickly before exiting the bathroom. Hopefully no one else had to use the facilities in the time I was in there.

I turned to walk down the short hallway to my room when I heard music coming from the opposite direction.

And it wasn't top 40s.

I turned and walked towards the sound, wondering if college had made my sister's earbuds functional. I pressed my ear the other side of her closed door but there it was completely silent. I walked further down the walkway, the sound growing faintly louder.

It was coming from Edward's room.

Hm. Odd.

I knocked on his door twice, lightly.

There was shuffling on the other side of the door before it creaked open and his bronze hair stuck out, his eyes meeting my own. He seemed to sigh with relief before standing up straight and opening the door fully, giving me a panty-soaking grin. "Hi, what's up?"

My breath hitched at seeing him shirtless, clad only in pj pants. . "Is-was that the Subways?" I asked, turning my head to the side to see if I could make out the vocals any clearer.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, too loud?" He asked, twisting his neck to look back at his laptop where the music was coming through on a set of small speakers.

"No, not at all. I'm just surprised you know them." I replied, unable to contain the giant smile plastered on my face. "They are quite possibly my favorite band ever." I giggled like a fucking tween. "Sorry." I apologized covering my mouth to hide the smile.

He chuckled, running a hand through his unruly hair. The simple act made me want to mimic him, only tugging a bit harder and possibly without us wearing clothes. Jesus Bella, get a fucking grip. "Mine too. Your sister hates them, though, so I'm 'not allowed' to listen to them." He grinned, rolling his eyes and effectively pulling me out of my fantasy.

I dropped my hand from my mouth and looked at him sympathetically. "Lame. What kind of girlfriend bans music?"

He leaned in ever so slightly, arching one of his eyebrows. "Crazy ones." He murmured lowly.

I laughed, nodding in agreement feeling my heart beat stronger. "No wonder you're dating my sister - you prefer them insane." I joked, running a hand through my own hair and leaning my side against his door frame.

What? I could work on my flirtation skills. I mean look at the kind of girl he was into! This would be nothing but blind practice on someone I knew would never return the attraction.

"You wanna...you wanna listen with me? I was just unpacking?" He offered stepping to the side and pointing to the still made-up bed.

"You sure you aren't waiting for my sister? I saw how you went all ninja stealth and just stuck your head out - I assume looking to see if it was my dad or Jess."

He rolled his eyes yet again and I began to wonder if he found my sister at least somewhat annoying, some of the time. "I'm not sneaking in her room."

"Good luck dealing with her tomorrow then." I snickered, walking into the room and flopping backwards onto the bed. It was my old mattress; my parents had bought me a new one for Christmas since this one was really old and shot. I rolled around on it finding the one spot that was still comfortable and dodging the springs poking up.

I felt his eyes on me and turned my head to see his head tilted and looking at me in sheer confusion. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, this used to be my bed. I'm trying to help you find the comfy spot." I replied, sitting up on my elbows. "Avoid the right side entirely if you can. I slept on that side for 10 years straight, so it's pretty beat up."

"I sleep on the left, anyway." He shrugged aloofly, focusing his attention back on unpacking.

"I can't sleep on the left at all. My body wakes itself up and forces me to roll back to the right or at least the middle." I laughed, making fun of the weird things my body did even when it was unconscious. I moved to stand up and shut the door, turning around, flipping the lock and pressing my back to it. "Just in case my sister comes in. She'd go Sybil on us both if she knew I was in here."

He shook his head, moving a couple t-shirts from his suitcase into the empty oak dresser. "Why doesn't she like you? I don't get it...at all."

I shrugged. "I never was into what she was and I never cared about the things she cared about. We're just polar opposites in every way."

"Really?" He asked, almost rhetorically. There was a few minutes of silence as he searched through the front pocket of his bag. "So...Dante is..."

"Her favorite bag. My parent's got it for her for graduation but refused to let her bring it with her to the dorms in fear it'd get stolen." I rolled my eyes. "She likes expensive, unnecessary things like that. You'll do well if you remember that."

He sucked in a breath as he toyed with the string on a hoodie. Smart man, packing well for a summer in Forks. "Yeah, I guess." He said almost wistfully. "So you just graduated?"

I nodded, watching his back muscles move as he continued to unpack his things. "Mhm. My last summer here before I head out for the big city of Chicago." I chuckled quietly. Everyone had given me so much crap about moving away from the ocean and forest and to the middle of... well the Midwest. "I'm going to make the most of the next three months though."

He craned his neck to the side, grinning at me. "That's where I'm from. I think you'll like it."

"Remind me to pick your brain and annoy you with assinine touristy questions as often as possible then." I said, matching his smile. God, I really wanted to kiss him.

He nodded, standing his suitcase upright and moving it to the far corner. He sauntered over, falling lazily beside me. "Anytime." He said as he yawned, stretching his arms up and twisting at the hips.

Holy shit.

Happy trail alert. Happy trail alert.

I sucked in my bottom lip trying not to let just the sight of it and the thoughts of what it led to (my unyielding happiness and sexual satisfaction) cloud my brain.

Happy.

Fucking.

Trail.

EPOV

Thank god for being jet lagged and over tired, because if I were in proper form, I would have been all over this girl.

She was all warm and wet and soapy and wet and...wait, did I say wet twice?

Well, let's be honest, it's an awesome thing for her to be.

"Jess said you had a good scholarship?" I asked, trying to get my mind of the perfect curve of her breast under her tank top.

"Yea. I got lucky - full scholarship as long as I maintain a 3.0 every term." She said, rolling over on to her side to look at me, and not helping the whole...not being hard thing.

I nodded, rubbing my stomach. "You can do it. You seem like a smart lady."

Her eyes seemed to follow my hand, and she just kinna...stared. "Uh huh." She blushed, "What are... what're you studying at NYU?"

"Biology; but I want to be a pediatric cardiologist." I told her, wanting to lean up and kiss away that adorable blush.

"So then that makes you compassionate, child-friendly, and incredibly intelligent." She commented, leaning her head on her hands as her knees, which were bent up, swayed in time with the music.

I laughed a little at her assessment, closing my eyes and trying to get lost in the song. "I suppose. I just seemed like a good thing to do; the right thing to do."

She nodded, "Do you want me to go? You must be exhausted."

I shrugged, opening my eyes a little to peer up at her. "No, I'm okay." I was dead tired, but her leaving was not in my favorite things occurring at present.

"You sure? Your eyes are bloodshot and you can barely keep them open." She whispered, smiling a little.

"No, but then again, I am jet lagged too." I laughed, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "You're probably right though." I turned back to Bella, who was still laying back. "But thanks for hanging out with me." Thanks for even breathing the same air as me.

"Hey anytime." She smiled, sitting up on the bed. "With the way my sister was going on about you at dinner and afterwards, it sounds like you'll be around for awhile. I thought I'd get a head start on getting to know my future brother-in-law." She laughed, heading for the door. "At least you have good taste in music. It almost balances out picking the wrong sister."

Oh, geeze. I hadn't even thought that far in advance. Brother-in-what? Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Marrying Jess just to see Bella was not a good enough reason.

...

Right?

I shook myself out of my delusional day dream, attempting to smile. "Thanks, I'm glad you forgive me."

She nodded, unlocking the door before pressing her fingers to her lips. "Shh..." Her smile was infectious, and reminiscent of a little kid sneaking a cookie after dinner as she scampered back to her room.

I flopped back on my bed with a groan, wondering how the hell I'd be able to get through the next however long I'd be here. She was too perfect, and too beautiful not to fall immediately in love with.

Love?

Ohhhhhh no.

No Love. None.

I closed itunes and rolled over in bed, burying my face in the pillow.

I would wake up, not loving Bella.

Shit.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of chatter in the hallway. I knew that shrill, earth shattering chatter. I got up, going to the door and opening while I rubbed my eyes.

Jess was standing alone at the top of the landing, her face in a pucker. "Hey, what's going on?"

"My dad is making us take Bella with us to La Push beach." She huffed, throwing her hands in the air. "Apparently I get no alone time with you this summer. Ugh!"

I furrowed my brow at her, entirely confused as to why she was so irritated. "It's no big deal; we've barely been here a day. And really she's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" She screeched, her voice reaching decibels only a dog could hear. "She's terrible! UGH! My summer is going to be RUINED if I have to babysit that little fun-sucking troll for the next two months!"

"Could you take it down a notch, please?" I asked, waking up more and moving toward her. "Would you want her to hear you talking about her that way? Your own sister?"

Speaking of which, she suddenly appeared, wearing a bikini top and short...short shorts in her doorway. "I appreciate the back up, but it's all right. I'll take the truck and 'meet' you guys up there. I have no interest in watching you guys fool around like a bad outtake from Grease anymore than you want me to." She retorted, looking between the both of us.

She can't go half naked. "Shouldn't you wear a shirt?" I asked, blinking at her and thinking of several inappropriate things I could do to her. "And Jess, if you don't want to go with your sister, then she and I can go. You go...call your friends or something."

I said, waving my hand over my head and shutting myself back in my bedroom.

Like I said.

Long fucking trip.

BPOV

Another guy who hates girls who eat more than celery.

Check.

Well at least I found a flaw in Edward; he was outright rude to girls who wore bathing suits when they didn't look like my sister. Maybe he and she were meant to be.

I ignored his rude request and grabbed my bag with suncream, a towel, a book and walked down the hall pounding on his door. "You coming to La Push or do you have PMS too?"

There was a beat of silence before his door swung open. He was pulling his shirt over his head as he mumbled into it. "I'm coming. Just you and me then?" He asked as he tugged down the bottom of the fabric and glanced down the hall, I assumed for Jess.

I shrugged pointing to her closed door. "Do you want to attempt to reason with her?"

He took a deep breath, sounding a bit annoyed as he stared at my sister's bedroom door. "Jess, Bella and I are leaving now. If you want to come I suggest you come out." He pulled the keys from his pocket tossing them in his hands as he moved to the stairs. "Let's go, short fry."

I heard the door open and close and shut my eyes.

Fucking-A. Of course she was coming.

"Wait baby!" She shouted, pushing me aside as she made her way down the stairs. "I'm sorry. I know I messed up." She plead, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just was hoping to spend today just us, you know?"

Gag me. With rusty screwdriver.

That would be more tolerable than what I was being forced to witness since they were both clogging up the foot of the stairwell.

He wrapped his arms around her like a life-preserver and kissed her neck. "It's okay. You should apologize to Bella though. What you said wasn't right." He said pointedly, unwrapping himself from her, completely ignoring me and heading outside to the cars.

Jess just turned to me giving me the evil eye and stormed out following him.

I didn't think she would apologize. In her eyes, she never did anything wrong. Only I knew that any apology from her was utter crap.

I rolled my eyes, reaching for my iPod on the kitchen counter before jogging out to hop in the car with them.

Let me tell you, there is NOTHING worse than watching my sister palm her boyfriend's cock while he drives and she sings to Britney Spears.

I let out an exasperated sigh and focused instead, on the passing scenery as the music from my headphones filled my ears and I attempted to drown out the sound of my sister. I had thought I'd seen Edward out of the corner of my eye, trying to move her hand away a few times with no success.

What felt like hours (but was only half of one) later, he pulled into a dusty parking lot.

Thank god for rare sunny days in Washington. It seemed like the entire county was here, enjoying the sun.

"Okay so I'll meet you two back here in a few hours...?" I suggested, knowing my sister was eager to show off her new boyfriend. And who was I kidding? If I had him I'd be... no, I'd be eager to lock him up alone and have my way with him.

STOP. STOP BELLA YOU ASSHOLE. THAT IS YOUR SISTER'S BOYFRIEND. STOP IT.

"Yea sounds like a great idea. How about it honey? We'll meet Bella by the car in what, 6 hours?"

His forehead creased and he looked down at me. "But where will you be? Do you have a phone? What if something happens?"

"I'll be fine. Most of these people know either me or one or both of my parents. I'm plenty old enough to fend for myself. Go have fun; I'm just going to be a boring fuddy duddy and veg out with music and a book anyway."

"Come onnnnn Eddie." Jess whined, pulling his arm back towards the beach.

He rolled his eyes, shrugging her off a little and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Just in case...what's your number?"

"I didn't bring it." I answered, shrugging. "Last time I brought it to the beach I'm pretty sure a jellyfish stole it."

He sighed pursing his lips as if thinking of an alternative solution. "Hm. Then take mine. Jess has hers." He stated, leaning towards me and offering his phone for me to take. "Call whenever you're ready."

"No keep it. Jess was right - it's neither of your jobs to babysit me." I said, pushing the phone back. "Just come and get me when you two are finished doing whatever you two do."

And with that I brushed past them and headed to find the perfect solo beach spot to lose myself in my music.

I would not fantasize about that happy trail again.

No.

I would not.

Okay, maybe a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WELCOME TO FALL KELLYO!

oui oui and another chap of The Sisters Swan

Mmmmmhhmmmm. I'm kinna excited for this one, you?

Yep. But I don't think the owner of these characters, SMeyer would be.

Yeah, me either. But that's okay, cause I kinna love what we're doing with her characters :)

It'd be kinda cool to see if anyone else agrees. So maybe the readers will want to give us some feedback and let us know?

Def! Reviews make the world go round!

* * *

**EPOV**

Five hours, and about a million rounds of "no, jess, you can't put your hand there" later I was pissed off and ready to go.

"I'm just not into it." I told her folding up the blanket while she sat there, looking up at me like I was insane. "Especially not on the beach in front of hundreds of people."

Jess huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Well then what the hell was the point of coming down here?"

I sighed, looking out at the ocean, which I didn't even have at home. "I dunno. Nothing I guess."

Jess might have been speaking but I was over it. She was just...a different person here. She was vapid, catty, rude and spoiled. That was everything I'd been avoiding.

Bella though...Bella was different. She was just so...calm all the time and no matter what was going on. She was funny and polite; shy at first but completely her own person. She didn't feel the need to please anyone because she was already happy with herself.

And why shouldn't she be? She was perfect.

I finally got Jess to move, then left her loading stuff in the car while I went in search of Bella. I finally found her away from the crowed, laying on her towel on her stomach with a book in her hands. I flopped down beside her, running my hand through my hair. "Hi."

"Hey." She smiled, blinking up at me. "Have fun?" She asked, conversationally, rolling over in her barely there bikini.

Boobs. Stop being cave man. Eyes. Now. "No, not really. I wanted to head back."

"Oh, um. Okay?" She said, sounding kind of surprised as she sat up and began to stretch out. Holy shit. "We haven't been gone for long."

Hooooollllyyyyy shit. She really did have perfect boobs. Perfect boobs I was staring at unabashedly. "Yeah, I know."

"See something you like?" She laughed, totally calling me out.

I snapped myself out of it, and because I couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't offend her or hurt her feelings, I just sucked it up. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" she smiled, "Don't tell my sister, but I kinda liked it." She murmured, blushing a little as she said it.

"At least you have something to look at." My eyes went wide, and my mouth snapped shut. "Wow, I'm all kinds of inappropriate today."

She laughed, smiling back at me that brilliant, radiant smile. "I think that's the first time someone has said they appreciate a physical feature of mine over my sister's... so, thank you."

I laughed too, thankful she hadn't kicked my ass for all the blatant flirting. "Well, glad I could help." I fell back, closing my eyes and feeling the sun warm me up again. "If you want to stay, I'll come back and get you. It's no problem."

"Nah, we can go." She murmured, a sudden shock of boldness rushing over her as she straddled my hips. "And... if you're allowed to be 'all kinds of inappropriate' then I get a shot." And with that, her hand was against the trail of hair that lead below my bathing suit, and leaned down, her lips only millimeters from mine. Suddenly, she was moving against me and my top lip somehow found it's way into my mouth. God, she tasted good.

I breathed against her, my hands moving to her hips and squeezing. I should have pushed her off immediately. I should have told her no. But I lingered. "Bella..." I murmured, feeling her lips only a breath away from mine. I wanted to; I needed to...no.

I pushed her off of me, sitting up and tugging at my hair. "Im sorry...I'm so sorry but we can't." I was so fucking sorry. It felt like my soul way dying, that's how sorry I was.

Bella nodded, sucking in a deep breath. "I know we can't. But I just had to know if you'd feel as good as I though you would."

I sighed, looking over at her and wanting more than anything to at least have an okay feeling between us again. "Verdict?"

She turned to look at me, smiling shyly. "You were better - though your hair here," Her hand dipped down again, "is rougher than it was in my head." We held eye contact until my breath hitched and she laughed a little. "I kinda like it rougher."

"Good to know." I sighed, giving her a shy smile. "Let's get outta here. I need a nap, and I let your sister pack the car." I couldn't even use her name. ugh. I was in so much trouble.

"Oh, then we'll be here awhile." She said, standing up and brushing off the perfect roundness of her ass. "I bet you five bucks she's standing against the car wondering why the hell you didn't pack it before you went to find me."

I nodded, standing myself and folding her towel for her. "Probably. She was just...getting on my nerves." I admitted pathetically. "But, whatever."

"Yea she has that effect on people." She laughed, smiling at me like she could see everything inside of me. Like she knew me without me saying anything.

I sighed, and we both headed back up to the car where Jess was waiting along with our stuff. She huffed, she puffed but then got into the car while I loaded our and Bella's things into the trunk. The ride home was equally awkward, with Bella in the back listening to her ipod and jess being mad beside me.

Oh, well.

"Whatcha listening to?" I asked once we arrived and Jess stormed into the house, slamming ever door in her immediate vicinity."

"Beck." She told me, smiling as she bounced up the stairs.

"Beck's good." I replied, smiling a little as I followed her up. "Hey listen, I don't know if you saw or not but the Subways are in Seattle. You wanna go?"

Her face lit up, and suddenly she was in my arms, squeezing me like I was fading away or something. "Hell yea!"

I grinned against her, lingering for what was probably a little too long. Considering I basically just asked my girlfriend's sister on a date. Wonderful.

"Good, I'm glad." I said, putting her down. "We'll have fun."

"Tons. Though, you should probably ask my sister to go too, if you haven't already."

I shrugged, running a hand through my hair. "I will. I figured I'd lock you down first and then ask her. I don't want her to talk me out of it."

"She may anyway. I mean you bought her apology earlier." She laughed, smirking a little. "You may be sexy and smart Edward, but my sister is pretty and pathological."

I grinned, "True. Although you're forgetting that I have a mind of steel."

"Oh do you? What about the sense of right and wrong? Do you have a conscience of steel... or do you ever just, do what _feels_right versus what by all accounts _is_right?"

I shrugged, trying to look conflicted. "I suppose that's my weight to carry."

"I can tell you don't. You're like me. You worry about hurting the other person." She smiled, laughing sadly. "I really wish I hated my sister. It would make me feel far less guilty for wanting her boyfriend."

I laughed a little, dropping her stuff inside her door. "I'm sorry shit's so complicated for us."

She shrugged, trailing one finger up the door frame as she thought. "I have a crush and I'm at the age where having a crush means more than just wishing you'd hold my hand; instead thinking about what it'd be like for you to take me against that wall" She pointed to the one beside the door, "or on that squeaky old bed in your room." She said with a light laugh, and shrugged. "But it'll go away. I mean you're dating my sister so obviously there's something wrong with you somewhere." she commented, and I was starting to think she was right. "I just have to figure out your flaw and I'll stop thinking about what you would feel like in my mouth."

Guh. I was thinking about all those things...times ten. "I do hide my flaws well."

"Maybe you shouldn't; it'd be easier to get over the crush if you were a douche bag." She offered.

I went back into the hall. "I'll try harder to be an asshole, then."

"Much appreciated." She smiled, then turned toward the bathroom. "Oh, did you need the shower?"

I shook my head, motioned for her to go in. "You go; I'll get in later."

She smiled weakly, nodding a little. "Thanks." She replied, untying her bikini strings as she went into the bathroom and shut the door.

I closed my door quickly and started banging my head against it.

What the hell was I doing?

**BPOV**

Guilt.

Guilt.

And more guilt, weighed on me.

How could I have done that? Said those things? That wasn't me.

Sure I had confidence and a great dislike for my sister but I had never been nor did I think the I was, the type of girl who could openly attempt to seduce her sister's boyfriend.

I was so embarrassed... and sorry.

Mostly.

There was of course, a part of me and I wasn't sure how big that part was, that still wanted Edward.

Despite the guilt.

Despite the feelings of shame.

I decided the best plan of action was avoidance until whatever school girl crush this was dissapated; or until the Subways concert - whichever came first.

Three days went by, and I was the epitome of a hermit. I only went downstairs for food or into town when I knew there was no chance of running into them. I showered before the roosters cawed and avoided hanging out in the living room.

The problem was that it wasn't helping.

I _missed_Edward. Which brought on a whole new round of guilt.

I didn't just want him to take me.

I wanted him to like me.

To like me enough to not want to invite my sister to the concert.

To like me enough to end it with her and tell me he loved _my_curves more; that he thought I was funny, and cute, and... sexy.

I contemplated going to his room to just apologize for acting as I did, but before I could summon up the nerve, he was knocking on my door, calling my name in the form of a question.

I stood up from where I'd been hunched over a book, getting the books on the reading for my first term read through. "Hey." I said meekly, opening the door a few inches.

"Hi. I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you got lost." He grinned, laughing a little at his own joke.

"Yea the house is so big I often get lost... in the central air system." I retorted, rolling my eyes and feeling a sense of calm I hadn't since the day at the beach.

Not a good sign.

I opened the door wider, nodding my head inside. "Want to come in?"

He nodded, peeking inside before walking through the doorway. He moved around my room effortlessly, as if he'd been in here a hundred times, examining every little book and poster I had out. "I like the purple."

I fought the internal battle: door open or closed.

Less risk of doing something humiliating again if it was open.

Open it would stay... but only slightly.

"Yea, I find it really calming." I replied offhandedly. "So what do you think of Forks?" I asked, taking a seat on the edge of my bed watching him survey my room.

His eyes were fixated on his hand as it skimmed over the bookcase that was overstuffed by my window. "I love it. I didn't have like...trees and shit growing up so I think it's pretty awesome. Do you like it?"

"Yea, I'm gonna miss it a ton. Just the feeling that you're always on the brink of something new you know? I mean, you go as far as you can into the forest and there's STILL more. You go to the coast and the horizon just amplifies all the possibilities of what's over it."

He smiled and nodded as if he completely understood. Of course he did; he was perfect. "It's really cool." He said, taking a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Tonight, okay? We'll leave at 5 and the show starts at 9."

I nodded, biting my lip and looking down. "Right." I sucked in a breath. "I'm really sorry about the other day Edward. Like, really really sorry." I blurted out with remorse, lifting my head and trying to convey how both torn and embarassed over my actions I was. "I should have never done or said any of it. You're with my sister and you seem like a really good guy and my sister deserves a really good guy for a change."

"It's okay,Bella. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have encouraged you or it...it's my fault," He said with the sides of his lips tugging into a melancholy smile, and shrugging.

"No really it's not." I said puffing out a dry laugh. "I saw you _notice_me. You didn't do anything. I'm just not used to guys like you - guys that _I'd_like to be with looking at me like that. I never ever act the way I did with you that day at the beach and I'm so embarrassed, you have no idea."

"Bella, you're a beautiful girl. You just are. A guy would be an idiot not to notice you..." He trailed off, taking in a deep breath and shaking his head as he exhaled. "Don't be embarrassed about being a knockout because there are worse things in life."

"I'm hardly a knock out." I argued, feeling my cheeks go red. "And there's a difference between a guy noticing me and a guy like _you._"

He shrugged, and I watched his eyes drift down to the floor."You are; you'll get to Northwestern, and there will be a perpetual line to get to see you. And you don't want a guy like me. You want someone better." He murmured quietly, shuffling towards an exit.

"You ever think that a girl like me could trade in one of those guys you think are better, for a guy like you? Because I'm pretty sure I'd be bored otherwise." I asked with a small smile as I followed him to the door.

He looked up, finally meeting my eyes again and smiled hesitantly. "Maybe someday."

I nodded. "I really wish I'd met you first," I breathed quietly, not realizing I'd even said it out loud until I took in his expression. I knew I was sinking myself deeper and pretty much negated any apology I gave with that statement alone, but I couldn't help it. I was so drawn to him; I felt like I couldn't hide anything from him if I tried.

"Oh, Bella..." He puffed out quietly, looking at me with mixed emotions fluttering through his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. Shit." I took a deep breath. "I should really just shut up from now on, shouldn't I?" I laughed sadly. "I'll see you downstairs at 5 Edward. Thanks for letting me know."

I watched him spin around and walk back down the hall, shutting my door and banging my head on it.

I was a horrible sister.

Because despite my attempts to ignore and/or dispose of whatever I was feeling for Jess' boyfriend, I still wanted him.

Badly.

As I was changing for the concert - my usual attire: jean shorts and faded band t-shirt (this one was KISS), I heard my sister and Edward fighting over whether or not to spend the night.

"I don't want HER sharing a room with us! Let's just come back and you can finally sneak into my room like I've been wanting you to. God, Edward it's like you NEVER want to have sex."

There was a sudden heavy silence and I wondered if he'd moved into her room to continue the fight. But my assumption was immediately squashed as I heard him in a stern and almost fed-up tone, restart the conversation. "It doesn't make sense to go all the way out there, leave at two or three in the morning and be back by dawn. And if you don't want _us_ to share with her, then you share with her and I'll get my own room."

"The whole point is to share a room, with _you!_" She screamed. Obviously, my parents were gone otherwise she wouldn't be shouting what she was. I couldn't help roll my eyes. She was ridiculous.

"Are you and I _ever_going to have sex, or have I been wasting my time? I mean Edward, I have NEVER gone this long without sex since I started having it!"

Ew.

Ew.

"That's all you care about? Really? That's it? You just wanna do it to do it and not have any feeling behind it?" He sighed, and I could practically hear the disappointment in his voice. "If that's how you feel, then maybe I shouldn't be here."

"_I_have feeling behind it. I feel a lot for you. I just wish you would start acting like that towards me. I mean come on Edward, you bought tickets to my sister's favorite band and are going with her while I, what? Walk around ALONE? If anyone has no feeling about this, it's you! I mean it's creepy - you going out with my sister like that..."

"You know I like them, too!" He shouted back. "And I told you I'd get you a ticket, but you threw a fit about that! I wanted to go, so I'm going. I invited her because I knew she'd probably want to go to. That's all." There was some shuffling, but the arguing seemed to have stopped. That was, at least, until I heard Edward take a heavy breath. "Look, I'll pack up and change my ticket and go home tomorrow. This is just...a huge fucking mess."

"Fine! Then I won't go tonight! Just take my sister and then TAKE my sister... don't think I don't see how you look at her. Obviously you prefer fat girls now."

Well, that was just _rude_. I thought as I stuffed my ID, cell phone and cash into my back pocket trying my best (but unsuccessfully) to not hear them.

His voice turned from one of apathetic and solemn to defense and menacing. "Listen to me, I've had enough of your attitude. About Bella, about sex about me...everything. Jess, I don't even know who you_ are_ right now. You're so different from the way you were in New York. Why can't you just be the normal, easy going girl I met then? Where the hell did she go the moment you got off the plane?"

"This IS me! It's not my fault if the sounds of the city muffles it, Edward! I'm loud, I'm confrontational, I'm _pretty_. Pretty girls do not wind up with guys who from the minute they walk in the door are practically groping their younger sister!"

He groaned. "Fine. Whatever. You see what you want to see, and that's all there is to it, right?" And what the hell does _pretty_have to do with anything? Pretty and okay looking doesn't have anything to do with acting like a brat. It's not a license to do whateverthefuck and get away with it. Be accountable, Jessica."

I heard her huff and slam the door.

That was my cue it was somewhat safe... I hoped.

I stepped out of my room hesitantly. "Edward...?" I asked tentatively.

"Hey, Bella." He greeted, looking over at me with a completely exhausted look spread over his face.

"Hey um.. I kinda overheard, so if you wanna stay and handle all that, I'll give you cash for my ticket and drive down there on my own."

He shook his head, opening up the hall closet and grabbing his huge empty duffel bag. "Nah, it's okay. Will you be okay driving the rental back on your own? Because if you're not, I'll drive you back before I leave."

"Don't worry about it. I'll drive my truck down, you can drive the car back to the airport when you're ready." I replied sadly.

I understood why he wasn't staying but that didn't make the sadness I felt any less palpable.

He sighed, looking over at me. "Hey, I'm sorry about what she said about you, but don't listen to her. You're not fat, Bella...you're perfect. She's just jealous because she wished she looked as good as you." He murmured, quietly trying to muster up a smile. It was adorable how completely he misunderstood my statement, and therefore how misguided his compliment had been but at the same time, I couldn't help but want to assuage his own negative feelings.

I grabbed a spare pillow and two blankets from the linen closet, trying to hide my blush. "I really wouldn't say any of that right now considering she's five feet away." I muttered under my breath.

His voice dropped lower, which I thought was a safe way to go. "Doesn't matter. She shouldn't say things like that about anyone; let alone her own sister."

"Better her sister who is used to it, than rude things to her boyfriend who isn't." I said, finally looking at him and giving him a sympathic smile. "Hey... I don't think I'm really in the mood for the show anymore. Are you?" I asked taking a step closer to him.

"Not really. Why?" He questioned, taking a deep breath.

"The rain isn't supposed to come back til the day after tomorrow. I was gonna drive up to the reservation and have an mp3 party of one in the bed of my truck if you wanna come along - unless you were dead set on catching the first flight back tomorrow morning." I offered, holding up the pillow and blankets.

He shrugged, nodding a little as if he was on the fence about it. I really wanted to just take him away from all this absurdity and... talk. "Sure, if you want." He voiced, smiling a little as if he was warming up to the idea.

"Awesome. Grab a pillow and those small speakers of yours; I'll meet you at the truck."

And with that I shot down the stairs.

Why did I have butterflies all of a sudden?

**EPOV**

I got together the rest of my things, then went to Jess' door and knocked twice. "I'm gonna go, okay? I'll call you later?"

Nothing.

I rolled my eyes at the door, but I couldn't help but feel awful about everything. We'd been okay until all this. She and I...we were good together until we left our bubble on the East Coast and came out here. Duplicitousness didn't sit well with me, which was really why this whole situation was completely turning me off. It just felt like I didn't know her anymore.

I said a quick goodbye to Chief and Mrs. Swan, telling them my mother needed me home at the last minute to explain my sudden departure. I thanked them and they told me to come again, anytime. They really were very nice people.

Bella was waiting in her truck, so I went over to where her window was rolled down. "I'm gonna take the car so that I can just leave from the beach."

"Oh, okay. Let me run up and get a flashlight then. I didn't think I'd be camping on my own." She said, her face falling as she turned to go.

I shook my head. "You're not. I'll be with you. I just figured it be easier that way."

She went from looking a little let down to kind of confused in the blink of an eye. "Try and keep up then. This beauty gets up to 55." She told me with a smile and...yeah, that was definitely a wink. Adorable.

I laughed, going around to the rental. "I'll do my best."

I followed Bella all the way up to the beach, and we parked on a cliffside over looking the ocean. "Wow." I commented as we both got out, and I went over to her truck. "This is amazing."

"Yea, we get maybe a month total of sunshine a year in this area. I try to spend as many nights as I can up here enjoying it." She said, pulling down the latch on the bed while she arranged the pillows and blankets on the bed. When it was done, she hopped up on the bed to sit. "I'm gonna miss this place the most I think."

I hopped up beside her. "Why're you leaving then? Why not go to like...UW or something?"

"Well, when I was applying I had the mentality of wanting to be as far away from my parents as possible, yanno? Spread my wings or whatever. But the closer it gets the more I realize how much I'm going to miss what Chicago could never provide: the forests, the nature, the ocean." She listed, her hand gesturing out toward the horizon. "I'm sure I'll get over it once I get there and get into my school routine, but until then I feel like I'm homesick even though I'm still home." She said, laughing lightly as she shook her head. "Is that crazy?"

I shook my head. "I felt like that too. I appreciated all of the things in Chicago so much more before I left. I needed to just...be somewhere else, but at the same time I'm not sure I was really ready to leave."

"Do you go home a lot?"

I shook my head. "Only when I can. My brother, he's five years older...he plays for the Giants, so I see him more than my parents." I shrugged, smiling at her a little. "That helped a lot."

Her jaw fell open, and I wondered if I'd broken her. "Your brother... is EMMETT CULLEN?" That same jaw turned into a huge, goofy grin, to which I could only smile back. "I am, quite possibly the BIGGEST Giants fan of all time!" She giggled, I think laughing mostly at her fangirl moment.

I laughed a little. "How are you a giants fan on the west coast? Doesn't that go against like...your upbringing?"

"My dad's always been into sports. He got converted when he did a tour with the seals on the eastern seaboard. We've been paying extra every fall for the NFL Supreme sports package just so we could watch the Giants kick some ass ever since I can remember." She told me, the smile still across her face. "You are officially the most awesome person I know - though it's through association only." She allowed, nudging my elbow a little with hers. "Maybe." She added, grinning.

I grinned shaking my head. "You want me to call him? Then you can actually know the legend." My brother. A legend. Ha. I used to give him wedgies. Legend that.

"Honestly? I'd probably puke and ruin your phone and your clothes." She laughed, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "It's probably best if I stick to only knowing him from ESPN."

"Okay, but if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

There was a beat of silence and suddenly her smile fell. "Yea... Can I just apologize on behalf of my sister? She's kind of self centered and bipolar but she means well. At least that's what I tell myself."

I nodded, staring down at my feet. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't expect a 180 the second we got off the plane, you know?"

"She's like that with everyone though. Don't take it personally. Actually, you must be really special that she waited 6 months to unleash it on you." Bella mumbled, her hand drifting over mine.

"Maybe" I sighed. "I dunno, Bella. I just..." I shouldn't be talking to her about this. I shouldn't unload my problems on her when it was _her_ sister after all. That wasn't right. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't burden you with this."

"Why? Who better to let it all out to, than the person who will know exactly how you feel? She's my sister Edward; that doesn't make her infallible."

"I know, but it's because she's your sister that I shouldn't." I replied quietly. "It's your family, you know?"

"So? You don't think I know she's weird?" She laughed, giving me a sympathetic smile. "If you feel uncomfortable that's fine, but I'm here in case you ever want to talk."

I looked up at her finally, smiling a little. "Thanks. You would know her better than I would, right?"

"I would hope so." She laughed.

"true." I sighed. "But anyway...no boyfriend? Or is that who Jake is?"

"Jake is a friend. No boyfriend."

"Oooo." I said, looking over at her. "Tension?"

"It's complicated. Jake is... well imagine my sister's... lack of sexual decency mixed with a guy's libidio and who is bigger than your brother. That's Jake in a nutshell."

"Ah." I replied. "Mental image, check. Sounds...awesome."

"Don't get my wrong, he's a great guy - I mean he's my best friend. I just... I guess I wish my first time had been with a guy I actually wanted to have sex with, and not in the backseat of a VW." She blushed, laughing kind of sadly.

"Wow." I looked over at her, just wanting her to feel better. "If it makes you feel better, mine was in my girlfriend's boat house. In a canoe."

She turned, looking at me surprised, and laughed."Wow. You win." She allowed, biting her lip a little. "Hey can I ask you something completely inappropriate?" She laughed, shaking her head. "I know, great start."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Sure."

Her hand suddenly moved away and she smiled a little at me. "Excluding everything... just... saying my sister and I are two girls you met at the exact same time and you aren't with either of us. Who kisses better?" She asked, blushing a little.

I laughed, realizing I was going to hell anyway so I might as well be honest. "You."

"Really? Even if I didn't even really kiss you?"

I nodded, not really able to say anything. What the hell did that mean? I'd felt more in the mere touch of Bella's lips than I had in every single kiss Jess had ever given me combined. I was screwed, that's what it meant.

"Would you mind... I mean... if I gave it another shot? Just to be fair. Maybe my half kisses are better than real ones." She murmured, her blush once again taking over her features.

I sighed, tugging a little at my hair. I had a _girlfriend._ I couldn't go around kissing other girls, no matter how beautiful and perfect they were. It wasn't right, it wasn't-fuck it.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers, feeling them move with mine instantly. She tasted sweet and warm, just like Bella and I moaned against her. She was...amazing. "I'm sorry." I whispered, pulling away. "That was out of line."

Bella's eyes locked on mine as her hand slid up my jaw then pulled me closer to press our lips together again. She was absolutely...like nothing I'd ever felt before. There was something in her; something in the way that she looked at me and the way that she made me want to know her and be with her always. There was nothing better than this, ever.

But was it right?

I pulled away again, falling back against the bed of her truck and throwing my arm over my eyes. "Why couldn't I have met you first?"

"Because you didn't go to school in your hometown?" Bella asked as she leaned back in the truck and made herself comfortable.

I sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, Bella." I whispered, not really knowing what else to say. "I'm so sorry."

"Please stop apologizing." She sighed, pulling herself back on top of me and I could feel her lips millimeters from my own. "I'm the one that can't seem to show restraint. Its just... I want you." She told me, then pulled back. "And I'm not sure what to do. I know what I _should_do, but then I think about how you feel and how I feel about you... and I can't stop.. I don't _want_to stop."

"How I feel?"

"Your touch... your lips." she murmured, her index finger tracing the line of my bottom lip as she bit her own.

Oh, that kind of feel. I looked up at her taking a deep breath. "Is it bad that I never want to stop kissing you?"

She shook her head, removing her finger before straddling me and pulling me closer to her.

I ran my hand up her body, and kissed her nose. "You're perfect, Bella."

"So are you." She whispered, nipping lightly at my lips.

"No," I moaned against her, sliding my hands back down her body to cup her ass. "I think everything about you is perfect."

In response, she pushed her hips against mine, moaning a little. "I love that you think that." And with that, her lips were fused to mine. Nothing...nothing could ever top this moment. Not in a thousand lifetimes.

I nodded, finally just giving in and pressing her tightly to me. "I always will."

**BPOV**

I panted against him, grinding into his growing erection.

And fuck if it wasn't the best feeling ever.

And fuck if I didn't feel the least bit guilty.

"Edward... Edward..." I gasped against his lips. "Tell me what you want."

"You," he whispered against my lips, making them tingle from the warm feel of his breath.

I nodded, pulling back to make quick work of my t-shirt as I flung it over my head. "Blanket.." I said looking down at him before rolling off slowly and laying down one of the thick comforters I'd packed, down on the truck bed. I stiffled a moan as I saw him toss his shirt off, and reach down to undo his jeans. His hard on was clear through his boxer briefs, and I found myself unable to look away as he pushed those down as well. It took me a moment to realize he was kneeling beside me, panting; but when he did I remembered what we were doing and I practically ripped off my bra.

"Still don't mind being with a girl not shaped like a pencil?" I asked, a twinge of self consciousness running through me.

He moved up my body, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me tenderly; as if I were the most precious thing in his world. "I prefer it." He stated quietly, kissing down to my neck**.** "I prefer brunettes," he continued kissing along my shoulders. "I prefer huge, expressive brown eyes." His mouth continued its descent all the while finally reached my chest until his mouth was hovering over one of my breasts. "And I prefer boobs, too," he stated, looking up at me with a wicked smirk before wrapping his lips around the nipple, centimeters from him and, not wanting the other to go ignored, began rolling it between his fingers.

I let out what sounded like a giggle-moan as I felt his mouth close harder around my nipple. HOLY FUCK. I moaned and arched against him, my hands skimming down between us to unbutton my bottoms, pushing them down with my underwear quickly.

I wasn't going to last long with him... doing that... and looking like he did. Like he fucking _craved me_.

My hands blindly worked his underwear off and down his thighs; all the while, his lips assaulting my breasts with his tongue, teeth and mouth. "FUCK EDWARD!" I screamed as my hand shot to his hair when his teeth bit down firmly on one of my nipples. He moaned under me, just furthering my need for him.

"Blanket... blanket." I panted.

His lips pulled back, kissing me once before reaching behind me for the blanket and pillow.

"Lift your hips." He instructed, slowly sliding the pillow under my ass to angle my hips. He groaned, lowering his face and kissing the inside of my thighs. I was on the brink of no return when I felt it.

His tongue dragging lazily up my wet slit, him moaning against my swollen lips. And then he was kissing me, mimicking the french kissing we had done earlier fully clothed, only not against the same set of lips. I writhed underneath him, mewing and whimpering as my hand fastened in his hair.

The pleasure was short lived as he slid up my body, throwing the blanket over his back sufficiently covering us both.

"You taste... Bella, you are the best thing my tongue has ever tasted." He crooned, leaning in to kiss me again slowly. I moaned against his mouth, pushing my hips against his. He let out a heavy puff of air, pulling back only enough to breathe. "Condom?" He asked, pushing his forehead to mine.

"The pill."

He groaned again. "I've never... without a condom."

I sighed, gripping him in my hand and giving him a few hard strokes. His head pushed into my neck as he moaned, sucking on my shoulder. "Fuck... Bella..."

Slowly, I guided him to my entrance. "Slow, okay? I've only done this once." I whispered. He nodded against me before lifting his head up and locking his elbow. He slid me so slowly it was almost painful - from needing to feel all of him. He stretched me and filled me like nothing I ever thought I could feel. My fingers dug into his back as my legs wrapped around his hips.

"Is this okay?" He panted heavily. I could see his self control teetering, and I craned my neck up to kiss him, nodding. He let out a breath into my mouth and started moving. "Faster." I whispered against his lips, moving my hands down to his ass and pushing him as far as he could go.

At the feel of him completely inside me we both screamed out the others' name. Almost immediately he started going faster, pounding into me... leaving me so weak with lust all I could do was whimper and meet his hips with each thrust.

"Fuck... Fuck Edward! OH GOD!" I screamed. He grunted, beads of sweat forming at his hairline. "Cum Bella... fuck I need you to cum." I moaned at his words feeling myself nearing the edge.

And then his hand moved between us and to my sensitive and swollen clit and it was all over. "You're mine Bella. You're mine." He growled as his thumb pressed hard circles around my nub.

That was it.

My back arched off the blanket, crashing our bodies together as white light streaked before my eyes and I came _hard_around his shaft. "EDWARD EDWARD FUCK I'M CUMM-I'M CUMMING SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I screamed incoherently. He groaned loudly and pushed in twice more before grinding his pelvis against mine and giving me every drop of his hot cum. His face pushed into my sweaty shoulder and he panted my name over and over as my pussy pulsed around him, milking him for everything he had.

We waited until our breathing had evened out, before he rolled off me, draping the blanket around us and pulling me into his side.

"That was incredible." I replied still gasping for air.

"You're incredible." He mumbled against the damp skin on my neck.

"No..." I argued weakly. "You are by far the most amazing man I've ever met."

"Only...only because it was with you," He sighed, sucking a little where his lips had met the curve of my neck and shoulder. "I've never experienced anything like that before. Ever."

I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "I've never experienced anything like _this_right here, before."

I felt him shake his head, and squeezed him closer. "Me either. You...you're different, Bella. Everything feels different with you."

I pulled back slightly so I could meet his eyes. "For me too." I whispered, pressing my lips against his softly.

Now that I'd had him, I wasn't sure how to let him go.

Especially since he was never mine to begin with.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

haiiiiii kellyo

belzos! hola mi amiga! :)

holllaaaaaa! How bees yous?

excited for this chapter, you?

def def. Although SMeyer, who owns, prolly wants us to stop pwning her with our epic writing skillz

prolly.

mmmmhmmm. But personally, I'd like a little feedback.

me too reviews are made of win.

def def! So leave us some, cause you know we love to hear from you :)

* * *

EPOV - c.4

Bella and I fell asleep a while later, and I slept better than night than I had in years. I was starting to wonder how I ever got along without her. She was just...she had this way of illuminating absolutely everything around her and being near her was a fucking privilege. I wanted more; I craved it.

But how could I possibly do that? What about Jess? Didn't she deserve better, especially considering that I was supposed to be here with her, and for her? I'd just made a huge mess of everything, hadn't I? Nothing seemed like it could ever be even remotely right when Bella wasn't around and yet I was supposed to be dating her sister.

Fuck.

The sun was still a hazy orangey yellow when I woke up and felt Bella securely in my arms. I kissed her forehead gently, realizing that this could very well be the last time I had her in my arms. It was nothing shy of everything I ever wanted. But whatever. "Hey." I whispered, pulling her closer and grinning as she pulled herself closer to me. "Good morning."

Her eyes blinked open slowly as a sleepy smile spread across her lips. "Mmm... morning."

I pushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her slowly. "How do you feel?"

"Fantastic..you?" She asked, her voice light in the quiet of the early morning. I don't think it could get more peaceful, even if we tried.

"Same." I replied. "This was by far the best camping trip I've ever had."

"Agreed." She laughed, pushing up to kiss me again.

"When are you coming to Chicago?" I asked, kissing over her cheeks and hoping my breath wasn't to bad.

"August 10th." She told me, turning to face me and kissed me again. it was like she knew exactly what was running through my head.

"You should come over." I whispered against her lips, kissing her again. "I could show you around."

"I'd love that." Kiss.

"Me too." I whispered. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you." For so much; for everything. For giving me perspective for teaching me what was right and wrong. For quite simply being.

"I haven't done anything... except complicate your life." She mumbled, her face falling instantly. "You shouldn't be thanking me."

"You showed me...everything I ever needed to know." I whispered, trying to kiss away her frown. She had no reason to be that sad, ever. I didn't want that for her. "You...Bella,there's everything to thank you for."

"Like what?"

"Thank you for... existing." I started, rolling her onto her back so I could kiss down her jaw. "Thank you for even considering what we did last night." I whispered into her neck." "Thank you for being so perfect." I told her, moving down to her collar bone. "Thank you for being...thank you for being yourself; always."

"You are perfect Edward." She panted, pressing against me and pushing her breasts toward my waiting mouth. "If you're not careful you could wake up one day with me irrevocably in love with you."

Would that be awful? Right now it would. But I couldn't say no to it; I just couldn't get my mouth to form the words. "It's not my fault you're amazing." I replied, grinning lazily against her.

She smiled, sliding down a little and kissed me. "You are the amazing one. Don't forget that."

"I think...that might only be true when I'm with you." I whispered, kissing her again. Fuck, what the hell was I going to do?

"Well then, lucky me." She beamed looking at me like this moment was the best of her life. Nothing could ever come close to topping it.

I smiled down at her, realizing that nothing would ever be more perfect than this; that being with Bella would mean I belonged somewhere and with someone who accepted me despite my quirks and hang ups. She would be with me...in spite of everything.

"I barely know you but it feels like I've been with you forever." Because we fit. Because in her arms everything made sense.

"It does, doesn't it?" She agreed kissing me again.

I nodded, sucking on her bottom lip. "Definitely."

She hummed against my skin, her fingers drawing light lines up and down my back, and leaving a tingle in their wake. Her skin was...fucking electric. And addictive. "You know how you said last night that you never wanted to stop kissing me?" She paused. "I think that is a brilliant idea."

I grinned against her lips, giving her a few chaste kisses. "I have to go eventually, though."

Bella sighed, as if this was the last thing she wanted to hear and nodded. "I know. Can I come with you to the airport to say goodbye?"

"Are you sure?" I whispered, kissing her again. "I'll worry about you if you don't text me when you get back home."

"Remind me to put your number in my phone before we leave." She requested, nuzzling her nose to mine and kissed me again.

"I will." I whispered. "And...we'll talk, right? I mean, beyond that?"

She nodded, "As often as you want." Kiss. "I really wish you could hide out here for the summer."

I kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose. "It's better if I go. As much as I want to just stay here with you...it's better for me to be away for a little while."

"Not for me." She sighed sadly, pressing her lips delicately to mine again. "But I understand."

"Then...we'll figure something out." I whispered, resting my forehead to hers. "After everything blows over...I'll come visit or something and we can...do stuff."

"Visit here or Chicago?" She said quietly, her eyes drifting down to the blankets. "It's going to ache if I have to wait 2 months for this..." She whispered, her fingers lacing with mine before she lifted our hands to her lips and kissed the back of mine. I shuddered from the feeling behind it. She just...cared for me. Like there wasn't anything else that was as important to her in a thousand years.

"Here." I said, kissing her again. "I'm not sure I'll be able to stay with you like this time, but I'll come back. I promise."

"Okay." She smiled, scratching lightly at my scalp. "I hate drama, and I'm sure that considering... this could all cause a lot. So, whatever you decide you want to do, just... be honest with me, okay?"

My heart broke for her, because it was an impossible decision for her. I could run from Jess until the cows came home, but Bella was stuck with her forever. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, pulling her closer and putting my forehead to hers. "I'm sorry I've made such a mess."

"You didn't. Stop saying it like this is all on you." She murmured, kissing me reassuringly, and twisting her fingers into my hair. "I already know you're worth a lifetime of Jessica's bitching. Plus, I barely notice it anymore." She laughed, her lips barely apart from mine. "But don't feel pressure either way. Take your time and figure out what you want. The only place I'm going, is to Chicago."

I smiled at her, wondering what she saw in me that would give her this kind of trust and faith. Whatever it was, it was pretty cool.

But Bella was right, what about Jess? What about what she wanted? She was my girlfriend, after all. She was the girl I'd ordered take out with, been to tons of movies with and even woken up to for the last few months. When we were in New York, we were perfect together.

It was a problem this decision.

I closed my eyes, and suddenly my life flashed before my eyes. I saw my wife; I saw us getting married and I saw us going on our honey moon. We had a ton of kids, who we adored and they had kids we loved even more. She and I would grow old together and have matching rocking chairs and never again be apart.

She was the one.

Now all I had to do was make sure she knew it.

Bella followed me all the way to the airport, and I made sure to drive slowly so that she could keep up. I knew what I had to do; I knew what was right. I just had to clear my head long enough to do it right.

I was so twisted up with Bella-Jess-Bella-Jess that I completely forgot what the point to it all was. That's what I wanted to get back in touch with. That was what I needed. I pulled the rental back to its station while Bella parked her truck in the garage. We met back up at departures, where i pulled her into my arms. "You smell nice," I whispered as i kissed her neck.

Bella's arms wrapped quickly around me and pulled me close, like if she held me tight enough; long enough, I wouldn't go. "I smell like us."

"Are you opposed to this?" I asked, leaning into her a little more.

"No. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm going to miss it the minute I shower."

"Don't shower then." I teased, as my hand traveled down to her ass. And what a good ass it was.

She let out a moan, and I felt her teeth graze my neck. "Have I told you recently how much I love your hands?"

I grinned against her, pulling her even tighter into me. "Yeah, I think you might. But last night spoke for itself."

"I think it did too." She whispered, pulling back slightly, then kissing me. "I'm going to miss you."

I leaned my forehead to hers, feeling less and less confused by the minute. I knew what was right. It was just...inherent. "I'll miss you; but we'll talk soon. I have your number and you have mine." I kissed her nose. "It'll be okay."

"I know." She smiled, but it didn't quiet touch her eyes. "Text me when you land? So I know you made it home safe."

I smiled back at her, leaning down to kiss her one last time. "I will."

She leaned back up on her toes, and it felt like our first kiss all over again. Her breath was fanning over my face, but the electric tingle of her lips on mine was ever present. "Okay. Travel safe."

"You too." I whispered, kissing both her cheeks before I pulled away. "Bye, Bella."

She pulled back too, lifting her hand in a semi-wave and smiled a little. "Bye Edward."

I cupped the back of her head, and kissed her forehead before I turned around and walked to the gate. I took a deep breath.

The right thing.

This was all for the right thing.

My mom picked me up from the airport when I arrived and I did my best not to think of Jess or Bella for about two weeks. They both texted but I only replied to one; the one I wanted to. After a while, the other gave up.

On the beginning of week three, I picked up the phone to dial the Swans. It was time to just get this over with.

I had to make my choice.

But I had to do it in person. I owed it to her, at least, to tell her in person that she just wasn't the one. I might have made her believe she was, but...the truth was, she wasn't. I owed it to her to tell her in person.

The phone only rang twice.

"Hello?" Bella. Oh no.

I sucked in a deep breath. Oh, no. "Hi, it's Edward."

"Oh hey." She replied, smiling through the line, and it was like I could picture exactly what she was doing. Damn her for being so memorable. "How's it going?"

I was nervous, sweaty and nervous. "Pretty good, you?" Crap crap crap crap.

"Good. What's up?"

I sighed,"Nothing. I'm coming back out thursday."

"Awesome." She said, giving me a giggle and not making this any easier. But at the same time...if it was it wouldn't be worth it. "I can't wait."

"Me either." I was doing the right thing. I knew it. ""I'll see you then?"

"Definitely. Did you need a ride from the airport?"

"No, I'll rent." I replied, shuffling my things. "Thanks, though."

"Oh, um, okay." She paused, "Did you... want to talk to Jess?"

"No, just tell her I'm coming." I replied off handedly. "Thanks, Bella."

"Oh, yea. No sweat." She replied and I pulled the phone away from my face to make sure it was really there. Her mood totally changed in a matter of seconds.

"Okay. Bye Bella." I kinda yelled, hanging up. If I stayed on the phone too long, I would lose my nerve. I could do this. I was totally and fully capable of doing this.

I hoped.

BPOV

Well, that was odd.

It was obvious by how he'd been curt and pretty much hung up on me, what his ultimate decision was.

Jessica was his for the keeping.

I, on the other hand, was not.

However hurt I was, I did let Jessica know that same night of his call. She jumped up and down on her bed - esctatic that her "super sexy" boyfriend had come to his senses and gotten over whatever he was upset about.

She was on speedial with her best friend from high school, Lauren, before I'd even left the room.

She was trying to figure out the best lingerie shop to go to, to get Edward's "surprise".

I rolled my eyes, slamming her door behind me, followed by abusing my door in the same manner.

The next few days went by slowly in anticipation of Thursday.

Jessica sat on our front porch literally from morning til night the day of his arrival, waiting for him excitedly.

I, on the other hand had plans to go to a midnight showing of some summer action blockbuster with Jake. Anything to get me out of the house so I wouldn't have to hear make up sex and my sister's annoying giggle.

I hated feeling jealous almost as much as I hated feeling rejected.

A little before nine that night, I heard the piercing laugh that my sister only gave to boys when she was smitten. And then... his voice.

I never thought a person's voice would make my heart physically hurt.

Evidently it was possible.

"Hey, I'm glad you're out here." His voice said calmly. God, I missed that voice.

"I've been waiting for you. Bels said you were coming back. I'm so glad." She replied in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Ugh. I couldn't take it. I grabbed my bag and walked through the front door, pretending not to see them. Or smell his cologne. Or catch the bright orange highlights his hair had under the flourescent porch light.

I threw my bag in the truck and sped out of the driveway, flooring my truck up to a whopping 35.

My stomach felt like it was going to implode it hurt so much.

Definitely more than I thought it would.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: KELS ANOTHER CHAPTER!

OMG! BUT HOW? SO FAST?

because we are awesome. duhhh :D

oh, right. totally forgot :P

lols. Good thing I was here to remind you then :)

Yes! However, we should remind everyone that SMeyer still owns these characters.

She does! and Just like before, I'd like to own a TONNNNN Of reviews!

oui, stupid copyright laws getting in the way of being able to publish. If onlllllllllly we were in Jane Austen times...

Buttt, then we wouldn't be able to get chaps out this fast cause we'd have to mail lines back and forth. Oh, the drawbacks of modern living...

okay.. so basically, we just need a time machine

def. Kels and I will get on that, and you guys leave us reviews, deal?

* * *

EPOV

Bella ran out the door and it sucked that I could't go after her, but at the same time I had to deal with this. I had to do what was right and what I felt.

"Jess, I came back for a reason. I came back because over the phone wouldn't have been right and I think it's important to just man up and do the right thing.

"Mhm..." She mumbled distractedly, running her fingers up and down my arm. I could tell she wasn't listening. I could have told her that the world was about to end and she'd tell me that was wonderful. "I'm glad you did. We'll go back in the fall and be so much stronger because of this fight."

"Mm, no we wont." I said, pushing her arms off of me. "I can't do this with you any more. I'm done."

Jess' eyes shot up to mine, and she looked taken aback, like I'd slapped her. "Excuse me? What?"

I shrugged. "I'm done with this...with you." I don't think it could be anymore clear.

"But... why? We're great together. I make you happy, you make me happy. We're perfect for each other." She told me, pausing and I swear I could see steam pouring from her ears. "Is this because of my sister? Because of the googly eyes you made at her? Did she say something to you?"

"A few things, but really it was the whole trip." I said, running a hand through my hair. "Jess, you and are just too different and we want different things. What's important to me seems to mean nothing to you and vice versa." I sighed, sitting back a little. "We were great together, but we aren't any more."

"What changed in two weeks Edward, come on?" She said, sounding more like a spoiled child than someone being broken up with. "And how would you know that what's important to you isn't important to me. You never talk about anything except those stupid no-name bands and school." She told me, her eyes wide as if to say that this should explain everything.

"Exactly." I said, standing up and pulling out my keys. "Where was Bella going?"

"What?" Her face smushed up and I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Then it clicked. ".God. You're going after my sister! You like that boring-as-a-pet-rock hippo! OHMYGOD!"

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p' and not really giving a shit what she thought. "Now, where'd she go?"

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouted. "Nuh-uh. You dump me and then all of a sudden want me to tell you the route to her panties? Hell no Edward. !" And with that, she stomped into the house, and slammed the door, leaving me alone in the driveway.

Okay, fine. I totally understood. It's not like I was expecting her to be all "OH EDWARD! SHE WENT TO THE COFFEE SHOP! LET ME DRAW YOU A MAP ON MY SHIRT!"

So I hopped in the rental, thinking I could probably catch up to her.

Well, at least I'd find her. Hopefully in time.

BPOV

I sent Jake a text, telling him I'd get in line for us to wait. I would rather have been there, bored out of my mind, than hearing about the make up.

God I was such an idiot. I had actually thought that Edward, this amazingly sexy college guy would want me more than my sister - the borderline Kate Moss twin.

I was playing Bewjewled on my cell phone when it vibrated suddenly letting me know a text had come through.

Where are you?

I scrunched up my face surprised to see it was from Edward. Weird, why wasn't he all in honeymoon phase with Jess?

The movies. Why?

I hit send and did my best not to glance at my phone every five seconds to see if he had replied.

Don't move. I see you.

Okay, can we say creeeepy? I looked around, probably looking like an idiot as I tried to see him. It took not even ten seconds for me to see his bronze hair over most of the crowd that was approaching the line. I stood up, dusting off my pants from sitting on the dirty cement and shoved my hands in my back pockets as he drew closer.

"Hey." I said biting the inside of my cheek and trying not to fidget despite how nervous I was. Why was he even here? To make sure I understood that what happened couldn't happen again?

He didn't respond. Instead he lifted me as if I weighed as much as a feather and pushed his lips against mine. His lips were frenzied, feverish and... perfect. I completely melted, losing track of where we were and only focusing on the who. It was Edward and I. Me and Edward. It was his mouth prying my own open, and his tongue dancing with mine. He pulled back panting heavily, but not breaking contact as he pushed his forehead against mine, murmuring through deep intakes of air. "It's you...you're the one."

"Wha... what?" I asked sleepily and blinking rapidly, slightly dazed by the feel his lips had left on mine.

"You, it's you." He repeated, kissing me again, this time tenderly and hesitantly as if he wasn't sure I was as into this idea. "It's always been you. From the moment you fell into me until forever, it's you." He continued between kisses. "You're perfect."

I felt the blush rising into my cheeks and I grabbed his face in my hands, kissing him hard. He was everything and he was here saying I was everything to him, too. It was perfect. He was perfect. "Where are you staying?" I asked, panting against his neck as his arms surrounded my waist and he pulled me even tighter against him.

"I don't know yet." He replied, not stopping the quick repetition of his lips meeting mine. "I just... I wanted to get here. And I wanted to talk to you first, but Jess was outside." Kiss. "But it doesn't matter." Kiss. "I fucking missed you."

"I." Kiss. "Missed." Kiss. "You too." I sighed, kissing him harder and sliding my tongue between his lips.

When we finally broke apart again, this time forcing our heads to be separated and not touching. I knew if his forehead even grazed mine, I would be attacking that delicious mouth of his all over again. We were both gasping for air when he asked me, "How badly do you want to see this movie?"

"How quickly can you make a hotel reservation?" I grinned. "It's supposed to start raining tonight and I have plans to spend the night at a friends."

His smile said it all. "Let's go." He commanded, leaning in to kiss me quickly and (finally) setting me down, only to grab my hand and drag me across the street. "I'll buy you pay-per-view, I promise."

"Wait.. wait." I stopped, pulling my phone from my pocket. "I just have to text Jake and ask him to cover."

He turned, leaning his back against the driver's side door and tugging me against him. "Okay," He murmured, pushing his face into my hair and kissing my shoulder.

I smiled, wiggling against him and kissing along his neck. Maybe the phone call could wait a few minutes. "God, I was petrified I was going to lose you tonight. You had me worried all week." I admitted, before sucking on the pulse point on his neck.

"It was just...I didn't want to lose my nerve and blurt it over the phone," He said, inhaling deeply against my skin. "You deserved better than that."

I sighed, pulling back and texting Jake quickly, apologizing and promising to make it up to him. His response was quick, a confirmation that he would cover as long as I covered for him when he went camping alone with Leah Clearwater the following weekend.

I laughed and snapped my phone shut, sliding it back in my pocket. "We're good. Hotel room?"

EPOV

I grinned down at her, and kissed her nose. "Yeah. You have to give me directions, though. I don't know where I'm going."

"Port Angeles. It's the next town over. We'll have more privacy there - less risk of seeing my sister." Bella told me, gesturing to the right. "The on ramp to the 5 is right down the road."

"Okay, hop in." I said, grabbing her wrist and pulling out quickly. I grabbed her hand, curling her fingers up in mine and kissing the back of her hand. "I'm so glad you didn't slap me and tell me to leave."

"I'm glad you came back. To me."

"It was you; it was always you." I told her. "I mean, you were in every single thought and breath and...and feeling I had. I just...I need to be near you." I sighed. "You're perfect for me."

Her blush moved slowly across her cheeks, and her eyes fell to her lap. "I like this. I like... knowing you feel just like I do." She said, then looked up at the road. "Next Exit, then a left. The hotel I know of in town is about half a mile straight from there."

I followed her directions, pulling into some kind of Hampton Inn thing and turned to her. "How could I not?"

She shrugged, then spoke like she wasn't supposed to tell me anything, "I've just never met anyone I clicked with so easily... or at all, like this."

I unbuckled my seat belt and we went inside. I'd had enough talking in the car, and I just needed to be with her. Just her and I. Just me and Bella. We got checked in and quickly went up to the room, where I pulled her down on the bed. "Never again; there won't ever be anyone else for me. Ever. I need you. No one but you. Forever, Bella." I whispered, kissing her cheeks. "Forever."

Bella smiled up at me, nodding and twisted her nimble fingers into my hair. "I warned you."

I grinned a little, brushing my lips over hers. "About?"

"Being too perfect, or you'd find me very much in love with you." She pulled my bottom lip into her mouth, sucking at it gently, making me moan. There really wasn't anything as good as this.

I kissed her again, then lent my forehead to hers. "I don't think...I'd be opposed to this. Especially when I think I might already be there."

"I warned you before because I was already falling." Kiss. "I'm there Edward. I love you."

I smiled down at her, kissing her softly and being so fucking happy because this was my life. All of it. Forever. "I love you, too. Always. Forever. Every day. I love you."

"Even if someday you hate the Subways, I'll still love you." She assured me, smiling up at me and making me feel like there wasn't anything else on her mind except us right then.

I grinned. "Thanks, babe. i'm glad you'll love me even though I might someday go insane."

Bella laughed, her fingers scratching lightly at my scalp. "So. Pay-per-View or... something a little more old fashioned?"

I pulled her farther up on the bed, and then rolled us over so that she was on top of me. "Old fashioned."

"I can't wait." She murmured, kissing down my neck, "To learn everything about you." Her voice was only a whisper against my skin as her teeth sunk in, "Everything that you like..." Kiss. "Everything you don't."

"It's a short list." I moaned, closing my eyes and running my hands over her sides. "I love you. I hate when you're not around. The end."

"But... that's the big picture." She sighed, her hands sliding under my shirt. "I want to know the details."

I grunted as her fingers twisted into the hair below my belly button. "Like?"

"Like you know how much I love this patch of skin." She said, leaning down to kiss beside her fingers. "I want to know what makes you feel good."

"You do." I grunted, trying to shift my hard on underneath her. "Everytime you touch me, it's like lighting shooting through my body. I love having you near me...touching me."

Bella shifted a little to straddle me, her teeth nipping at the skin just above the elastic of my boxers. "I hope you're not jet lagged." She smiled against my skin, looking at me like a cheshire cat.

"No, Just Bella lagged." I said, with a pretty awesome picture in my head. "I need all things Bella."

Her fingers worked at the catch on my jeans and before I knew it they were palming my cock through my boxers. "Is that so?"

I grunted, thrusting up into her hand. I. Needed. More. Bella. "Yeah...all the time."

"When was the last time..." She started, pulling my jeans and boxers down, "you had a mouth..." She asked, leaning down and licking from the base of my dick to the tip, "clean you up?"

"N-n-never." I whispered, trying so hard not to cum all over her face right then."

"And does this.." SHe asked, her hot mouth enclosing around me and sucking hard for a couple of seconds. Best seconds of my life. "Fall under, things you need right now?"

"Guh, yessss..." I hissed, feeling her mouth dip even lower down my shaft. Shit shit shit shit shit shit.

Bella began moving slowly, up and down my shaft and hollowing out her cheeks to create more suction. Fuck she was good at this. So, so good at this. My hand twisted in her hair, and she started using that glorious tongue of hers, tracing the veins on the underside of my cock while I panted.

"Fuck, Bella...so good...oh god..." I was totally incoherent as she kept it up, moving faster and faster with each pass over my shaft. She was so good. So perfect. Fucking...shit.

"Bella bella bella bella bella bellaaaaaaaa..." I mumbled, feeling her take more of me and go deeper. So good.

Too good.

"Bella, Bella...shit, I'm gonna...you have to move." I warned her, feeling myself ready to let go, and then she had to go and tug at my balls. The gesture took me by surprise, and Bella pushed herself all the way down on my shaft as I came down her throat.

Nothing...except being somewhere else in Bella was better than that.

She licked me clean why I attempted to catch my breath, but I pulled her up to me before I think either of us were ready. I held her close to my chest and kissed anywhere I could find space. "You're amazing...God, you're amazing. How do you do that...God, Bella." I moaned, finally kissing her on the lips. "You're totally perfect."

She smiled up at me so innocently I had to smile too, given what we'd just done. "I have been wanting to taste you like that, since I felt your erection that day at the beach." Kiss.

I laughed a little. "I've been wanting you to do that since I saw you in the shower." Oops.

She grinned, "Really? And here I thought I scared you off when I intentionally dropped the soap."

I blinked. "What?"

"Edward, despite what guys may think, no girl takes that much detail to soap up her boobs unless she's hoping the guy she's thinking of as she does it, is watching."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I feel so...betrayed."

"After I just took your cum down my throat, you feel betrayed?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you to move." I said, tickling her sides. "And yeah. Cause I could have had you that much sooner."

She squirmed around on the bed, giggling like a little kid. "You had me on your bed, not even an hour later and still didn't try anything. Even after I was attempting to flirt hopelessly with you."

"Yeah, but that was different." I said, kissing her cheeks. "I would never...take advantage of you, Bella."

"I have wanted you since you laughed off me spilling my soda on you." She murmured, then pressed her lips more forcefully to mine. "You couldn't have ever taken advantage of me."

"I love you." I whispered, kissing her. "I love you, always."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HELLOOOOOO KELLYO! :D**

**BELLERIES! HAI!**

**How's it going ladyo?**

**Fine n' dandy. I think it's posting time whatchoo think?**

**i think so toos! It's fun, even though we don't own twi (alllll SMeyer) because then we get toooonnnnsss of feedback from awesome reviewers!**

**I knoww! I'm excited! So, while we apologize for the lack of posting - we'll be more ontop of it if we get reviews. Reviews for chapters, seems fair I think, right?**

**I agree! Sounds like a plan!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Two years flew by. Edward flew home to Chicago often and we spent nearly every holiday together.

He introduced me to his family the first Thanksgiving we were together. I nearly peed myself when I met his NFL playing brother, and he wouldn't stop teasing Edward for dating 'jailbate' as I had just turned 18 two months prior.

I didn't bring Edward home until the second Christmas. It was definitely tense and Jess had her freak outs, but she also had a new boyfriend or rather a new old boyfriend - Michael Newton, who fawned over her like a puppy and she ate it up.

But now was when reality would really sink in. Edward had graduated a few weeks ago from NYU, and had been accepted to the University of Chicago's Medical School. He had received the acceptance letter just before Valentine's Day, and while we didn't usually celebrate the cliche holiday we spent that weekend celebrating his acceptance and discussing our future.

_4 months ago_

_Edward had flown home to sort through the mail from various medical colleges and to quasi celebrate Valentine's day with me. My roommate and her boyfriend had taken off for a winter lovefest, snowing at some resort in Northern Illinois, so Edward and I had my dorm all to ourselves. He came over, all his unopened envelopes from various medical programs bunched up in his arms, but the one that both he and I were hoping for laid on top. The University of Chicago._

_We both sat on my bed, staring at it._

_"Maybe we should talk about what's going to happen in either scenario, just so we don't freak out too much either way." I stated softly, trying to be rational._

_He dropped the letters onto my bed carelessly, cupping my face in his hands and looking down at me intently. "It changes nothing, you know. Nothing. If...I can't go to Chicago, then we'll pick somewhere else together." His words were steadfast and sure as he paused to kiss my lips. "I've got a good feeling. Roll with me." He concluded, grinning and placing a playful kiss on the tip of my nose. How could I be worried now? Oh right..._

_"I still have two more years Edward. I won't be able to move wherever you are until then." _

_"Doesn't matter." Kiss. God how I lived for his lips when he was gone. "Bella, nothing will go wrong; I promise."_

_"I know." I sighed, crawling into his lap. "And if you do get in..." I bit my lip nervously. "What exactly would our living situation be?" We hadn't ever talked about the next step outside of vague terms of 'wanting to be together forever' and 'never letting each other go'. This was real; it was tangible. I held my breath._

_"You come live with me, of course," He shrugged as if it had already been discussed at length._

_"You mean... we'd get our own place?" I asked, waiting for the answer before giggling like an idiot._

_He nodded, looking at me like it was a no-brainer. "Yeah, of course."_

_I beamed and kissed him hard. I guess I had assumed that was what we'd have done, but his confirmation lit a fire under me._

_"Clothes off. Now." I demanded, pushing him onto my comforter and hovering above him._

_He grinned, arching his head up and kissing me. "What about the letters?"_

_"They'll be here in 15 minutes..." I murmured, taking in his fit body covered in far too many clothes. "Maybe an hour."_

_He must have known the look in my eye because he went for the belt on his pants before murmuring between kisses, "You give me no credit." Kiss."Who kept you up all night right before I left for the semester?"_

_"I didn't say this session was going to be the only one. Just the first." I grinned, biting my lip as I saw him peel off his shirt. There were no words to describe Edward's unclothed body. Even after nearly two years, I couldn't put his attractiveness into words. "I am more than aware of your sexual prowness." I smirked, leaning towards him to kiss his lips, sucking on his top lip. "In fact, that may be one of the main reasons I keep you around," I joked, my breath fanning over his mouth._

_"That's it?" He asked, swiping my bottom lip with his tongue and sending shivers down my spine. "Not my eternal love and devotion?" He added, rolling us over and kissing over my face._

_"Mmm.." I sighed, looking up at the ceiling, mulling it over. "Yea, I guess that too." I replied aloofly, looking back at him and grinning._

_Over an hour later, we were both under the covers of my bed, panting heavily. "Do you like... look up new techniques when you aren't overachieving academically?" I puffed out, pressing my cheek into his chest, hearing his heart thump loudly._

_His face was buried against the top of my head as he mumbled, "No." He paused, puffing out exhales through his nose into my hair. "Love you, Bella," He yawned, coughing a little as I felt a bit of my hair get sucked into his mouth._

_"Hey... hey. Where's your stamina? You still have letters to open." I said, reaching onto my desk for the pile of envelopes. Edward leaned up against my headboard, and I propped against his chest, pushing the top of my head against the curve of his neck as I wrapped the thin bedsheet around my chest for coverage. "Ready?" I asked rhetorically, handing the pile to him._

_"Yeah." He nodded, kissing my temple. "Where should I start?"_

_"How about numero uno?" I asked, tapping the one with the U of Chicago return address._

_"Okay." He grabbed the envelope, tearing it open and shielding the response from me as his eyes moved on the page. Shit this couldn't be good. "Hmm."_

_"What?" I asked, sitting up, letting the sheet drop, as I looked at him directly. "What's it say?"_

_He looked over at me, kissing my collar bone and the tops of my breasts. "Mmmm...I love...the way...you taste."_

_I moaned. My body betraying me as it arched against him. "Edward..." I sighed, pushing one hand into his hair and gripping it. "What's the letter say?"_

_"I got in." He grinned, looking up at me from where his lips still hovered over my chest._

_My smile matched his and I pressed my lips against his feverishly._

_And just like every trip when he came to visit, we didn't stop until sunrise._

_When we finally woke up it was past one. We went to his parent's house to share the good news, and as always his mother slid in her jokes that made me blush._

_"Does this mean wedding bells are in the air as well?" She asked, completely unassuming as she sipped her tea._

_I was tucked into Edward's side on the sofa, trying to fight the heat spreading to my face. "Someday." He smiled, twirling my hair in his fingers as he stared right at me._

_I felt my cheeks get even redder and I looked down at my hands. His mother, Esme, just laughed and brushed it off. "So do two have a relator?"_

_He shrugged, shaking his head. "Don't you just like...go through the paper?"_

_"Honey, not for a house." She said sternly. "Only people renting, who will eventually split look through the Chicago Tribune."_

_He rolled his eyes, laughing. "Thanks, Mom. Disaster averted." His eyes were fixed on his mother's but his hand squeezed mine discretely._

_I smiled, lifting our hands and scooting closer, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm not sure we're exactly looking for a house just yet Esme."_

_"I thought we were just looking for a seedy apartment that would totally test the validity of our relationship." He added, planting a kiss on top of my head._

_"Oh, then you should just move into my dorm then." I laughed, turning my face to look up at him._

_He nodded soundly, kissing my forehead. "Sounds good."_

_I smiled, leaning back against him. We spent another hour or so at his parents' house before taking a few business cards of his mother's friends who happened to be in real estate._

_"Do you think we're really ready for a house?" I asked as I buckled up in his volvo coupe._

_"Probably not." He replied, checking his mirrors before pulling out of the driveway. "Do you wanna stop and get dinner?"_

_"Sure. But it's Valentine's day, everywhere is going to be packed."_

_"Oh, shit." He blurted out, his eyes going wide as he looked over at me. "I forgot."_

_I laughed. "You're lucky you have the best girlfriend ever, and she doesn't care about the holiday." I rolled down the window, enjoying the crisp late winter Chicago air. "We could do take out."_

_"No, I'm taking you out." He disagreed, squealing the car's tires as he made a hasty U-turn._

_"What?" I asked, my head twisting quickly to look at him._

_"I'm taking you out." He repeated, shifting as I felt the car accelerate. Oh god, we were going to die. "It's Valentine's Day, and you're my valentine."_

_"It's not a big deal Edward, really." I laughed. "It's really sweet of you, but we don't have reservations anywhere."_

_He smiled as his face stayed trained on the road ahead. "I know. But I want to." He reached for my hand pulling it up and kissing the back of it. "I love you."_

_I smiled, pulling his hand into my lap and playing with it._

_It was our second Valentine's Day together but the first one we'd spend going out._

_Not going to lie, I was looking forward to milking the holiday and showing every other couple how much more amazing my boyfriend was compared to all of theirs - even if it was done silently._

_**EPOV**_

_I drove about 20 minutes out of the city; far enough away so that we'd be able to find something because she was right, the city would be packed. And so, I found...an Olive Garden._

_That was good, right?_

_I got out, then went around to Bella's door, wrapping her hand in mine once we got out. "I know, I know; it's really fancy, but you're worth it."_

_Bella laughed, probably because she couldn't believe I thought the Olive Garden was an appropriate place, but wrapped her arm around my waist and curled into me anyway. "It's too much Edward. I mean what next? TGI Fridays?"_

_"Baby,I don't know if we can afford that yet." I teased, letting her into the restaurant._

_She sighed, wistfully, putting a hand dramatically to her forehead. "A girl can dream." She grinned, her hand reaching out for mine._

_I grabbed her hand as we walked up to the hostess, who was very engrossed in the seating plan. "Two please."_

_Her eyes snapped up to mine and she pushed out her chest, making her look almost comical. "Right this way."_

_Good. Lord._

_I held Bella's hand as we walked to the booth and I waited for the waitress to leave, which was odd because I'm pretty sure she touched my ass. I slid in next to Bella, putting my arm over her shoulder. "We're gonna be one of those awkward couples who sits on the same side of the booth."_

_She laughed, looking at me like I had seven heads. "I was just thinking that." She pointed to the opposite side and smirked at me as if challenging me to fight. "Move please." _

_I pouted, looking over at the empty side. "Really? You're gonna make me sit over there? Alone?"_

_"You wanted to go out to dinner. My idea involved minimal clothing, chinese take out and a rented movie." She reminded, kissing my pout but not pushing it any further. Damn it._

_"Yeah, but I should take you out because it's Valentine's day. Then I take you home and we have tons of sex. That's just how it goes."_

_She rolled her eyes, pushing my shoulder playfully. "From what I recall, last year's involved room service, watching movies on Turner Classic, and being naked all weekend."_

_"That was the first one. You set the bar high." I replied, opening the menu and putting my head on her shoulder. "You might have to drive home."_

_"I'm not having sloppy drunk sex again Edward, not even if it's Valentines Day." She laughed, leaning her head on mine._

_I kissed her neck. "No, no. I'm just tired. And you're comfy. And warm. And I can see your boob." Right down her shirt._

_"Maybe, you should sit on the other side and order coffee." She countered, then reconsidered. "Although, I could always give you a blow job. That tends to perk you up." She smirked, knowing just how much it perked me up...me and every single fucking cell in my body because my girl had amazing, amazing oral skills._

_"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, looking up at her. "Are you mad?"_

_"No." Kiss. "Why?" Kiss._

_I sat up a little, kissing her back. "Because you keep." Kiss. "Telling me to go." Kiss._

_"Well us both sitting on one side is... weird." She laughed, nudging me again."And while I thoroughly appreciate the sentiment, I'd much rather grab McDonald's and then get you in bed and remake a dorm style version of last year's holiday celebration." She murmured, her lips pressing against mine and I swear , time slowed and there was nothing but Bella and I in our own world. And too soon, of course, she pulled away._

_I sighed, getting up and going to the other side of the booth. "I wanna take you out. And we're out. Then we can go home and be naked."_

_Her hand darted across the table for mine, but then she reconsidered, moving to my side, and pushing her face into my neck as though we hadn't seen each other in years. "Okay, I was wrong. Your way was better." _

_I wrapped my arms around her, pushing my face back into her neck. "I told you. Besides, I want every one to know you're mine."_

_I felt a smile against my skin, making my own smile appear. it was odd how much this girl made me happy. The smallest things, from hearing her laugh, to watching her eyes light up when she talked about what she was learning made me ecstatic. "You make me so happy." I heard her sigh, kissing the base of my neck. "I love you."_

_"Love you." _

_The waitress came a short while later, and we placed our order, quickly getting down to the whole breadstick and salad business. "So, do you think your parents will be okay with you moving in with me?"_

_"Yea my parents love you. Though, I wouldn't put it past Jess to fly out here just to egg our place."_

_I rolled my eyes at the mention of my ex. "God, she's insane."_

_Bella shrugged, laughing a little like this was a completely odd notion. "She may be on her way to the alter, but she still finds it a personal insult that she got dumped for her uglier sister."_

_"No, the ugly sister got dumped for the fuckhot one." I told her, putting more salad on her plate. "Even if I hadn't met you then, it wouldn't have worked out."_

_"Who knows? Maybe if Jess never came home from NYU it would have. You said yourself you two worked better in the city." She reminded me (I'm not sure why) and brushed her lips against mine. "Though you have no idea how lucky I am she did bring you back."_

_I shook my head. "The only thing that Jess was, was a way for me to get to you." I whispered, kissing her slowly. "You and I...we're meant to be. You were made to be mine."_

_Her smile grew into a love drunk one, that made me kind of fuzzy inside, then (as one does) she went for the salad. "Always." _

_I kissed her temple, then looked down at my dish. "So...marriage?"_

_Bella nodded, sipping her iced tea. "yea, what about marriage?"_

_"Is that something...I mean, have you thought about it?" Why'd I bring this up again?_

_"Of course I have." She replied, smiling at me. "I am a girl Edward."_

_"Yeah, but I mean." I swallowed, looking everywhere but at her. "With me?"_

_Her hand came up to my jaw, turning my face so that I had to look at her. She was smiling, watching me like I was completely ridiculous to assume that she might not want to. "I didn't start thinking about marriage until I met you."_

_"Really?" I grinned, kissing her. "You want that?"_

_"Of course I do."_

_"Good, cause not marrying you would probably be the worst thing ever."_

_She blushed a little at my melodramatics, and kissed me quickly before going back to dinner. "I'm just waiting for you to ask." _

_I grinned. "I like this...having you in suspense. It's kinda cool." I pulled her closer, kissing her temple. "Soon though. I feel like...I feel like I should have something to offer you besides ramen."_

_"You'd be surprised the things I can do with ramen and the dozen ramen cookbooks I've bought the last couple years." She laughed, "But know, I can't wait to be your bride."_

_"Me either." I whispered, kissing her again. "I can't wait to do this with you."_

_"What about family? Tons of kids? None?" She asked as though we were discussing the weather._

_I laughed a little, kissing her temple. "Three? Maybe four?"_

_She hummed in agreement, "Four."_

_"As long as you're up for it."_

_"I like the idea of us having a big family of our own." She sighed, kissing me, then looking down at my practically untouched plate. "You wanted to go out to dinner... eat some of it." _

_I shoveled a ton of food into my mouth. "Ooory."_

_She shook her head, twirling pasta around her fork. "So, since we're going away for spring break, did you want to wait to apartment hunt once you moved back?"_

_"Yeah sounds good." I said as I swallowed. '"Pick a neighborhood, okay?"_

_"I was thinking, maybe we should... you know, just look at a house or two - like your mom suggested." She said, staring at her plate, and I think wishing it would eat her. I didn't know what the big deal was; we belonged together, after all._

_I nodded. "Pick a neighborhood."_

_"I'd like to be open, if that's okay."_

_I kissed her temple. "I don't care. I just want to do it; I wanna live with you and be with you and have kids with you...I don't care." Because I didn't. As long as I got her, what was the difference?"_

_She dropped her fork and suddenly I was assaulted with her lips, the force of it making me grin. "I love you." Kiss. "Thank you for being so amazing."_

_"Thanks for just...being with me. That means everything." I whispered. "That makes everything worth it." I kissed her again, leaning into her a little, and not caring about how disgustingly happy we looked. "I love you, Bella. More than anything. Forever."_

**BPOV**

And here we were, packing up the stuff in my dorm and hauling it to the Cullen's guest bedroom while Edward and I searched for the perfect home. I picked up the picture of Edward and I my first day on campus. He had helped me move and my roommate, Alice insisted we were the (and I quote) "cutest things" and snapped a photo; Edward with one arm around me and one arm balancing a box with his knee. I was smiling, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Hey look at this!" I shouted over my shoulder, unable to put the photo down.

"What?" He asked, looking up from where he was packing up a few of my items. "What is it?"

I lifted up the photo and turned to him, grinning. "We'd been together, what two months when this was taken?"

He grinned, walking over and taking it from my hands to look at it more closely. "Yeah, something like that." He paused, looking at the picture."We had sex on that bookshelf." He said pointing to the bookshelf in the background of the photo.

"Yes we did." I smirked, my mind reminiscing over the handful of times. "That was a perfect angle. We should get a bookcase that height for our place." I teased, leaning in for a kiss.

"Definitely. Once we can afford them," He laughed leaning over to kiss me quickly. "Why do you have so many pens? How many do you use at once?"

I shrugged. "I like collecting pens. It's my quirky Bella thing."

He smirked, flipping through a stack of papers pausing to look up at me. "I thought your quirky Bella thing was the way you squeak in your sleep." His eyes returned to the random pile in his hands and he pulled out a single photo. "What about this one?"

"We should probably burn that one." I laughed, peering over and seeing the scandalous and badly angled photo that we attempted to take while having sex. "You focused the camera and my ass looks like it's trying to eat your legs." I puffed, taking in how pale and pink my body was as it sat over his. "In fact, I'm surprised you ever wanted to have sex with me again after you saw this one."

He shook his head, scoffing. "I think you look hot," he argued but tearing the picture into small pieces and tossing it in the trash bin as I'd requested. "Really hot." He added, pulling me closer and latching his mouth onto the side of my neck.

I moaned against him, regrettably pulling away. "I hope we find an apartment tomorrow, otherwise who knows the next time we'll have sex."

"Tonight." He laughed with a tone that was laced with _duh Bella._

"Ew. We are not having sex at your parents. You know I feel weird about that."

"Then we'll have sex in the car around the block from my parents." He offered as an alternate solution, grinning widely. "Better?"

I couldn't help but laugh lightly at his suggestion. "Maybe," I smirked, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

The loading and unloading of the items I had only took a couple of hours and by late afternoon we were laying on his childhood bed, me between his legs and his laptop on my lap, browsing apartments.

"I think we should live near school. It'll be easy for me to get to class without needing to buy a car and it's only like a 20 minutes to the medical center." I replied, scrolling through the listings.

"Yeah, that's a good point," He observed reaching for his glasses on the nightstand. God he looked hot in them. "But Ill have the volvo, if you need it."

"Do we want a studio, one or two bedroom?"

"Two, that way we can stay there a while." He murmured, kissing the back of my head.

I nodded and we snuggled close, printing out a handful that we liked, making appointments to view each of them the next day. "I can't believe we're doing this." I replied softly, turning my face to look up at him and kissing his jaw.

His lips lowered, finding my own for a soft kiss as he whispered against them, "It'll be fun. It's like...being grown ups, only not."

I laughed and crawled out of his lap, despite my body screaming to return. "Speak of being grown ups but not, I should head to my room for bed."

"Where're you going?" He asked sounding confused by my sudden movement.

"To my room, where your parents told me I could sleep..."

"But...I want you here."

"And we're just going to sleep? Fully clothed? Door open?" I asked in disbelief, turning to look at him.

He smirked, edging off the bed and walking over to where I stood. "We're just gonna sleep, semi-nude, door ajar," He negotiated as his lips fastened to my neck.

"Define semi-nude." I panted, trying to not let go of my willpower and pounce on him.

His lips kept moving along the column of my throat and I felt my resolve crumbling. "Underwear."

"T-shirt too..." I breathed, arching my hips against his and shutting my eyes.

I felt him shake his head against me. "Out of the question," he growled against my skin, lifting me up effortlessly and laying us back down on the bed.

"What if your parents-" I moaned, interrupting myself as I felt his fingers rub one of my nipples. "What if they come to check on us?"

His hands pulled out from under my shirt, pushing the fabric up above the top of my breasts, exposing them as his mouth began to explore just under the curve of my boobs. "I'm 22 years old; why would they check on me?"

"Because... because... ungh fuck that feels good." I stirred, my train of thought completely leaving.

"Uh huh," he sighed, nuzzling my stomach. "I love you."

"I love- BECAUSE YOU JUST GOT HOME!" I shouted, bolting upright as soon as I remembered my argument.

He stared at me bewildered, shaking his head. "What's wrong? What're you talking about?"

"Your parents could come in here to check on you because you just moved home!" I repeated, running a hand through my hair; a habit I'd picked up from Edward.

He sat up a bit straighter, smiling down at me reassuringly. "Bella, they won't; I promise. But if it makes you more comfortable, I'll say good night," He sighed, pulling us off the bed and walking us to the door. "I'll be a gentleman, I promise."

I sighed, battling myself and nodded. "I love you." I murmured, kissing him tenderly. "See you in the morning?"

He nodded, kissing me again. "You know where I am if you need me." Kiss. "Goodnight, Bella."

I tossed and turned. It was easier to sleep knowing Edward was a thousand miles away and unattainable, but when he was right down the hall my body was wide awake and refused sleep.

At half past two I gave up, tip-toeing into his room and shutting it behind me. I made quick work of my pj pants and sleep shirt, crawling in beside him. "Edward?" I whispered.

"Hey, baby." He murmured sleepily as his eyes remained shut. He reached blindly for the blankets, pulling them back grinning.

I wiggled under the covers, pushing my lips against his. "I missed you, so I decided you win." I sighed taking his hand and moving it up to my bare breast.

He squeezed the flesh, leaning towards me and kissing my lips gently. "I'm glad you came. I missed you."

I moaned against his mouth, sliding my arms around his neck. "I'm so glad this visit isn't temporary."

"Me too," he sighed, kissing me again. "I can't wait to wake up to you every morning," he admitted pulling me closer and rubbing his nose against mine. Adorable.

"Guess what? That's effective immediately." I grinned, kissing him a little harder.

"Good," He puffed out, pushing his face into the curve of my neck. "Now sleep so I can do the waking up part."

I huffed a little wiggling my hips against his. I wanted to be anywhere other than under his parent's roof right then. I needed him, _needed him_if you get my drift. But I knew I'd freak out if we started something and it got to that point. With that I sighed, and curled up against him, falling asleep to the warmth of his skin and smell of his soap.

The following morning I woke to a knock on Edward's door.

"Edward, son?" Carlisle's voice rang out politely.

"Edward!" I whisper-yelled, poking him.

His grip around me tightened as he readjusted against me. "Mmm, what?

"Your dad." I whispered, hearing the knock again.

"What about him?" He mumbled, sounding half asleep.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice asked again, a bit louder.

"Jesus." He groaned, lifting his head and looking back towards the door before peeling away from me. He stumbled over to the door while rubbing his eyes and opening it a sliver. "Hi, dad."

"Hey son. I just wanted to let you know your mother and I are going out. The spare keys are on the kitchen counter when you are ready to leave, and dinner is at 7; just text your mother when you two decide what your plans are."

I watched Edward nod. "Okay. Have a good day." He lifted his hand and waved, shutting the door and turning back to me. "Do over." He grumbled, sulking back over to the the bed and getting under the covers.

I laughed, propping myself up on my elbows, letting the sheet drop. "What?"

As if instinctual, his arms wound around me and pulled me against his bare chest. "That's not how I wanted to wake up." He murmured, his eyes falling shut and his cheek pushing against the top of my head. "Do over."

"Okay." I grinned, wrapping my arms around his torso and pressing my lips against his neck, trailing down to his shoulder and nibbling a little. "Baby?" I asked softly.

"Hm?" He hummed, chuckling a little into my hair.

"It's time to wake up." I murmured, pulling back so I could kiss his lips lightly. "We have to go shopping for a home." I whispered, unable to hide my smile.

He pulled back, smiling down at me with his jade eyes. "Oh, that's right." He teased, rolling me onto my back and pushing his lips against my neck. "I totally forgot."

"I know, easy thing to forget." I sighed, arching my body up against his. "Good thing your girlfriend has such a good memory."

"Definitely," He agreed as one hand discreetly reached down, cupping my sex through my underwear. Oh god. "I'm lucky I found you."

"Edwaaaard." I moaned, pushing my hips against his hand.

"Yes, love?" He asked as his lips scaled my neck and across my shoulder. "Tell me what you want."

"We can't." I panted as my hips continued to grind against his palm without my consent. "We're in.. your parents house."

"Yes, but they're not home," he reminded me. His head lifted and he moved his mouth against mine slowly, lovingly. That was one thing I loved most about him; how I could feel how much he cared for me, needed me, wanted me, in just a kiss. His lips lingered against mine briefly before he moved his hand and laid back beside me. "But if it freaks you out, I'll stop."

I missed his touch instantly and was torn about what to do. "I want you, you have no _idea_how badly... but it's weird right? Doing it on your childhood bed?"

He turned, and I could see his grin in my peripheral vision. "I think it's kinda hot."

"You do?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, I mean...well, I..." he trailed off, a blush spreading over his face and neck. "It just is."

"You..." I asked rolling over him, grinning. "You were going to say something."

His hands gripped my hips firmly, pressing me down against him. "I changed my mind."

I groaned involuntarily rocking myself against his covered hard on. "Oh?"

"Yeah...cause you might..." He sighed, grunting as he met my movements with thrusts of his own. "Stop."

I froze, looking down. "Stop?"

"Why'd you stop?" He questioned, blinking up at me.

"You said to." I said, looking as if he had completely lost it.

He laughed, rolling us over and brushing his lips over my cheek. "I was afraid you'd stop if I told you what I was thinking."

I laughed at the irony. "Well, now you have to tell me since I apparently stopped on accident."

"Well...I've been...like this in this bed...before," he told me as his mouth left open mouth kisses along my neck, sucking periodically.

"You've had sex here before?" I asked for clarification. He was right about my reaction; libidio decreasing... NOW!

He pulled up looking down at me, almost embarrassed by the confession. He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth watching me as he nodded.

I shrugged, trying to blow it off. "Okay."

He let out a breath and released his lip, leaning down to kiss me once, then again."You're better though; you're always best. Mine. Perfect."

I laughed, pulling back. "So what, you get off better when you screw girls in your childhood bed?" I joked dryly.

"No, I just think it's kinda...I dunno, sexy." He shrugged, pulling away a little and looking down at me. "You know...you were the girl I always dreamed about in this bed when I'd think about the future. It's cool that you're finally here."

"I was huh? Did you have ESP as a child?"

"Yup." He stated, overemphasizing the p sound and popping it like he was chewing gum. "You know what I mean; you were always what I wanted, I just didn't know it was _you_until I met you."

"And how did you know it was _me_then?" I smirked.

"Cause you're the one."

I rolled my eyes, laughing a little. "Fine be vague." I tapped his chest and slid from under him. "I call shower!" I yelled as I left his room shaking my head.

Weird morning indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: los kelzo? Bees that yous?

holy moly los belzo!

O.O I bees haz missed you!

aww! missed you too! and missed this fic! :)

me toos! But you know, despite it being a while since we posted, all things Twi still belong to SMeyer

true, true. so how bout we get to the latest chapter?

Sounds good. And maybe you guys can leave reviews :)

please and thank you!

* * *

EPOV

After we showered and had a mini breakfast downstairs, Bella and I were standing in front of the first building. I had her hand in mine, and to be honest I was nervous as hell. No one ever tells you how nerve wracking house shopping is. It's like...investing in something you're going to have for the next five-ish years.

Huge responsibility.

"Ready?"

Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly, but I still wasn't entirely convinced. "Ready."

I grinned at her, squeezing back before we went inside and rode the elevator to the tenth floor, where the apartment was. The realtor was waiting for us at the door, a little too excited about a one bedroom apartment, which was a compromise because it was equal distance to both the heath center and Northwestern.

"I think you'll LOVE it!" She cooed, shoving open the door with a flourish.

Actually...

I hated it.

It was tiny; so small that I probably could have fit just my bed in here and that would have been all the furniture we needed. Crap.

"The windows are huge!" If you're a Lilliputian. "And look at these views!" That you need to be a contortionist to see. "And the fun galley kitchen!" We weren't on a boat. "Good for young lovers." She said with a wink. I turned and looked. Nah, not enough space.

"What do you think?" I asked, leaning over to whisper in Bella's ear.

"I feel like Alice in Wonderland when she eats the bread and grows to be a giant." She whispered, sounding slightly panicked. At least we were on the same page.

I laughed a little, leaning over where the realtor was trying to show us the ugly bathroom. "Can we go?"

"I'll cause a diversion and you sprint to the car and start it up." She grinned, leaning into me a little.

"On it." I whispered, going straight back down to the car, and pulling it around to the front. Bella hopped in a few seconds later and I sped off across town to the next one. "That was...awful. Please tell me that was on the low end of our price range."

"I would but then I'd be lying.I can say it was in the lower end of the midrange of our budget."

Ugh. "Well, we'll make it work, right?" I asked, reaching for her hand. "If we have to have something like that we'll just...make it home."

"There has to be something better. I could always switch to evening classes and get a regular full time job to increase our budget."

"Fuck no." I said, squeezing her hand and turning into a space in front of the next building. "You need to go to school, and that's what's important. The end." I wasn't discussing it. It wasn't happening and I wasn't letting it.

She got out and I almost bumped into her where she'd stopped dead, staring up at the building. It was a traditional looking brick flat building, complete with historic looking windows and walk. "Edward..." She grinned, practically hopping in place.

"Yeah, it's better." I said, grinning back at her then following her inside. "This will be better." I hope.

"I have a feeling about this one." She told me, grabbing my arm and tugging me upstairs.

"Then let's go Mrs. Cullen."

She stopped dead once again (I was sensing a trend?) and turned to me. "Mrs. Cullen?"

"What?"

"You just called me, Mrs. Cullen." She repeated, looking at me like I was in trouble.

Shit. "I call you that sometimes...in my head."

"You do?" She asked, then smiled a little. "But... I'm not."

I pulled her into me, shrugging. "But you will be."

"You haven't asked yet, so who knows." She shurgged, as if she hadn't already agreed to this and pulled me back toward the apartment.

I scowled after her. She was it, she had to say yes. She just had to. We rode the elevator up, and this time, the realtor was alot less jumpy, just letting us into the apartment and not saying much.

Everything was just...home.

It was comfortable, but not huge and clean but not like...sterile white. It was perfect. Completely and totally perfect. Hardwood floors ran across the whole space, blending nicely with the white baseboards and green-gray walls. Two bedrooms, each of an equal size and two bathrooms. Epic win.

I left in a daze. "What'd you think?"

"That's home." SHe murmured, turning to me before pressing her lips forcefully to mine. "That's our home. Let's sign the papers today - now." She giggled, smiling at me that amazing smile of hers again.

I laughed, pulling her closer. "Okay...let's get back over there." I carried her back over to the realtor, where we asked for the apartment and filled out the papers on the dining room table. Not our dining room table, but close enough.

A month later, we were moving in and attempting to utilize what little furniture we had.

Our first meal, for instance, was pizza on the floor where the dining room table was supposed to be.

"Are you happy?" I asked as I grabbed another slice.

"So happy." She replied, dropping her slice back on her plate before crawling into my lap to kiss me. "In fact... completely and utterly fastastic."

I wrapped my arms around her, grinning up at her like a little kid. "Is it weird living on your own at 19?"

She shook her head, her lips still brushing against mine. "I've never felt happier in my life." She murmured, "And now..." Her lips began descending down my neck, and I lost all coherent thought. "We don't have to save fooling around to the back of your volvo."

I moaned against her, my head falling back. "This is true. We can...we can do a lot of stuff here."

"Do anything we want..." She told me, her teeth sinking into the sensitive skin. "say anything we want..." She whispered, moving back to my lips. "wear anything we want..." Kiss. "I could walk around the house naked all the time."

I grinned against her, pushing her down onto the floor so that I was hovering over her. "You could. It'd be a nice surprise."

She wiggled around, getting comfortable then smiled at me. "Marry me."

I leaned down, supporting my weight on my forearms. "That's my question."

"Yea, well the suspense was killing me and I couldn't take another day of waiting." She replied, cupping my jaw and running her thumb over the bone. "Loving you is who I am; what I do. I won't ever stop." She murmured, pressing my lips to hers. "Marry me."

"You can't do that." I said, furrowing my brow. "You're like...spoiling my whole moment."

She pouted, assuming I was declining her proposal. "I'm sorry..." She sighed, but kissed me anyway. "continue."

"No, no." I said, kissing her pout and reaching over for my bag. "Just means I get to do it twice." I sat up, grabbing the box then pulling her up with me. "Marry me because I never want to love anyone else for the rest of my life."

Bella blushed, a small smile crossing her lips, "Well, yours was better. I didn't have a ring to give you." she thought aloud, no doubt making me sweat on purpose. "But I dunno... now that I think about it..." Her eyes drifted up to mine and she was biting her lip.

Shit.

Oh god. She was gonna say no. She was kidding around and now she's gonna say no. Shit shit shit shit shit.

Her lips curled into a smirk before she pressed her lips forcefully to mine. "Like I would ever want to be anyone else's." Kiss. "If that wasn't clear... yes. Yes I'll marry you."

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. "Don't ever scare me like that ever again. Ever, okay?" Shit, that was close.

"How could you have ever thought I'd say no." She asked, her hand coming up to my jaw and leaned her forehead to mine. "I've been yours since I got you sticky..." She smirked, "with soda."

I shrugged a little, kissing her again gently. "You never know. Fuck, I love you so much."

"I love you too." She murmured, brushing her lips to mine and twisting her fingers in my hair. "Do you think it would ruin the moment if I asked you to drop the pants?"

"No," I whispered as I rolled her over. "You're my wife; we can do stuff like this."

"Then, pants off. I haven't been fucked properly since my last day in the dorms. Your car is nice but I'm not a fan of banging my head on hard plastic." She giggled.

"It's sexy though," I said, reaching down to undo my fly. "When you get that into it, I mean."

"You know what's also sexy?" SHe asked, pulling off her own jeans. "Christening our dining room."

I laughed, pulling off my tee shirt. "Am I going somewhere?"

"No." She sighed, kissing my neck and pulling off her underwear. "We're... already in the dining room."

"Good." I leaned in, kissing over her chest again. "I'll never go anywhere with out you. I promise."

"I know. I love you so much." She sighed, arching against me and her legs rubbing together. "Please Edward.."

"Oh, Bella..." I whispered, pushing into her slowly. My face immediately went to her shoulder and I started panting. She sucked in a deep breath, then tapped my sides with her knees, letting me know she was okay. I pulled almost all the way out of her, then pushed back in quickly as I found our rhythm. I moved hard against her; not because there was any real need to go fast but because I was just overcome with the feeling of...of us.

She was my wife, more or less. The one woman I'd love for the rest of my life and beyond.

She was perfect.

I started going harder, sitting up a little and lifting her hips to meet mine with every thrust. "Fuck, Bella...shit."

She was panting and moaning under me, her hands coming up to grip my forearms. "Edward...Edward...Edward..."

Guh, that was the best. She always made me feel like she needed me, just the same and just as much as I needed her. And fuck, did i need her.

My hand traced down her hip where I found her clit and I started rubbing fast circles against it. "Bella...Bella...baby, I need you to cum. I want you to milk my cock and cum. Will you do that for me? Please?"

Her eyes snapped shut and her face was puckered, her fingers digging into my arms. "Shit...shit...shit! EDWARD FUCK! I'M...I'M!" She didn't even finish her sentence, and I felt her pussy clamp around my cock, holding it in place as she exploded around me. All I could do was wiggle my hips a little before I exploded inside of her, calling her name and pushing my face into her hair.

She was so perfect.

And she was mine.

She would always be mine.

BPOV

We had a long engagement. Very long.

Edward's medical school was 4 years, plus three years of residency. We had decided to wait at least until he was through with medical school before even starting to plan the wedding.

I had found a well paying Executive Assistant job (I mean, what else could I do with an English degree?) right out of school and that helped us immensly. We began starting to pay on his school loans while even putting away a little bit.

"Edward?" I asked as I sifted through the day's mail while he washed up for dinner.

"What's up baby?"

"Your mom called today to see if we could put it on the calendar now, to save a weekend in June open to meet with a wedding consultant. She said that would give you a month after graduation to unwind and not worry about anything. I told her I'd talk to you since we'd been discussing a vacation and hadn't really decided when we were getting married yet."

He looked up at me his eyebrows furrowed with confusion as he turned off the faucet. "A wedding consultant?"

"Yea to help with all the details that we'd probably forget or not even know about. She'd be like our personal assistant for all things wedding." I shrugged. "It was an idea."

"Well, what do you want?" He asked, walking over to the dining room table where I'd begun to open bills and lay them out by due date. "I mean, do you want a big wedding? Or a little one? Because to be honest, I never saw more than...50 people there," he admitted sitting beside me and reaching for an unopened envelope.

"Me either, but there's still a lot of details involved no matter how many people we invite," I sighed. "I did some research after you proposed and it's... hardcore," I laughed, standing up to grab dishes for the table.

"Don't you just like buy flower and a cake? Oh, and a dress?"

"No, we have to get blood tests done, apply for a marriage license, reserve a venue for the ceremony then one for the reception then figure out plate settings and themes and colors..." I rambled as I dished up the stir fry noodles I'd made us for dinner and walked back to the table, setting our plates down.

He laughed, seemingly both amused and surprised by my detailed list. "Wedding coordinator it is," he finalized as I sat down. His hand reached for mine and he lifted my arm, kissing the inside of my wrist. "Thanks, love. But why don't you pick the lady? It's not my mother's wedding and make the appointment whenever's convenient for you. I'll be there."

"Oh she didn't pick her. We're kind of like... interviewing her to see if she can help us."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan then," He grinned, picking up his utensils and cutting up the peppers and onions. "So, we're really doing this."

"Mhm, as long as you still want to," I confirmed, placing my hand over his on the table.

"No, Bella, I'm moving out next week," he teased shoveling a forkful of chicken and vegetables into his mouth.

"Okay good, because I've been sleeping with Marcus next door so he can start coming over here once you're moved out then." I smirked, twirling the noodles around my fork.

He grimaced, crinkling his nose as if smelling something foul. "Ew."

I laughed feigning ignorance. "What, is the broccoli overcooked?"

"You and...that next door," he winced, shaking his head. "Ew."

I sat back and shrugged. "What can I say? He blows my mind."

"Should we name our first after him then?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no. Just because he fucks me better doesn't mean we should name our first born after him. Now you're just being silly." I waved off, trying to contain my laughter.

His face went from it's normally pinkish pale to a ghostly white; his words coming out in a slow stutter. "Come again?"

"You heard me," I smirked, spearing a sliced carrot.

He set down his fork and knife, pushing back from the table and heading towards the kitchen. "I'll be back in a sec. I need some water."

I got up and followed behind him to the kitchen, sliding between him and the counter where he was reaching for a glass. "You know I was kidding, right?" I asked kissing him softly. "No one touches me but you. No one pleasures me but you. No one fucks me but you." I murmured quietly against his lips.

He sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around my waist, clinging to me. "I know, I just don't like thinking about it. I'm sorry," he mumbled into my hair.

"Hey, no one," I began lifting up my hand to show off my engagement ring. "No one but you gets me. You're stuck Edward." I smiled, leaning in for another kiss. "And no moving out next week because I go where you go and I really like our apartment."

His smile looked sad and slightly forced; it looked like it was plastered there to convince us both that he believed me. "I know. I'm just being a baby." Kiss. "I'm sorry."

"No worries." I told him kissing his lips again. "How is studying going? You were locked up in the spare room when I woke up and when I came home."

"Awful," he replied morosely, moving his head back into my hair. "I'm gonna fail."

I rubbed his back, hoping to soothe his nerves. "You're amazing. You're going to be fine; watch, you'll surprise yourself. I know you and you are brilliant Edward. You're going to be a brilliant doctor too."

He shook his head against me, inhaling a deep breath. "Pretty sure I'm gonna suck."

I pulled back looking at him directly. "You're not. I know you and you've been killing yourself with your study hours. You're more prepared than you give yourself credit for."

"I hope so," he relented, pressing his lips against my forehead. "C'mon, let's go eat. We're getting married and then we're having four kids. We gotta spend this time together practically." He said as if he had a flowchart to how our life was going to be. "I love you."

"Oh, if we're being practical then..." I trailed off grabbing his hand and leading him back to the bedroom grinning.

"Oh, Bella," he laughed, scooping me up unexpectedly and throwing me over his shoulder.

I giggled, glad to hear him laughing again. "See already getting some muscle building exercise. All that's left is cardio."

With one swift movement he flipped me onto my back and onto our bed. "It's coming," he puffed out, tumbling down over me.

I laughed, threading my hands through his hair as he peered down at me. "Do you think we'll always be this happy?"

He nodded instantly. "Forever."

"Even when we have four kids a dog and you're working insane hours and I'm trying to figure out how to pick up Edward Jr. from soccer while taking the baby to gymboree?"

"Yup," he murmured, kissing my lips softly and nuzzling my nose. "And we're not naming any of our sons Edward, Jr."

"Aw." I pouted. "Why not?"

"Because," he started, interrupting himself again with another kiss. "They need their own names because they're their own people."

"Okay," I sighed, conceding to him and tilting my neck up to kiss him again. "Wedding... next summer? Sooner?" I questioned as he sat up throwing off his shirt. I sat up minimally and did the same, unhooking and discarding my bra.

"August 18th," he stated decisively as one hand moved closer to me, placing one hand on the side of my neck and kissing just beside my lips.

I laughed softly. "That's precise. Why August 18th?"

His lips continued to descend to my cheek and then down my neck. "Because it's soon enough so that we can plan, and not too close to your birthday that's it's kind of a two-fer."

"Of this year?" I asked, trying to stay coherent. If he meant this year, we'd have to meet the consultant sooner than June.

"Yeah."

My hands skimmed between us slowly, my hand running down the length of his chest. "You want to marry me that soon?" I pushed, unfastening his pants and tugging them down with his boxer briefs.

His eyes narrowed and his eyes grew darker with intensity. "I would marry you tomorrow, if that's what you wanted."

A chill went down my spine at his heavy gaze and I nodded as if in a trance. "I want that. I want to be your wife."

He moved his lips against mine, sucking on my bottom lip teasingly. "And you will be."

"I'll call in sick tomorrow." I exhaled, lifting my hips and shoving my skirt down. "I want to marry you tomorrow. Desperately."

"Okay," he nodded, kissing me in the same fashion. Thank goodness I'd been laying down otherwise I would have fallen from my knees turning to jelly. "As long as you're sure."

I captured his lips with mine and kissed him with all the love I could possibly express. I felt him moan against me as he tugged my underwear down to my knees. I kicked them off from there and widened my legs, him slipping easily between them. "Tomorrow I want to come home and be able to beg my husband to take a quick study break to fuck his wife on his desk. Does that help?"

The smirk he wore as he hovered above me made me laugh out loud. "I was already on board; that's just incentive."

I beamed, moving my head up to kiss him roughly. I moaned as his teeth nipped at my bottom lip and he pushed all the way inside. No slow strokes to ease in, no gentle movements.

It wasn't urgent but it was need.

I let out a whimper, tossing my head back as our hips met in hard, primal thrusts. He sank his teeth into the curve of my neck and growled as our pace quickened. I dug my nails into his back, squeaks and moans involuntarily slipping from my lips.

This wasn't making love; even though we felt it deeply.

This wasn't sex; it was so much more.

We were possessing each other; making sure each knew that we were the other's forever. That this was all we'd need.

We came together for the first time in all our years together, a mixture of the sound of slapping flesh, guttural moans and breathless whimpers the only sounds echoing through the apartment.

My best friend.

My lover.

And tomorrow, my husband.

Time seemed to speed up after the wedding. Between family members being dissapointed (his) and angry (mine) over the abrupt nuptials, on top of his graduation and my generally high stressed job, spring and summer were all but a distant memory.

Summer turned into Fall which meant the beginning of his Residency.

He was gone... a lot.

He worked as much as he could, absorbed as much information and knowledge as he could and still he pushed.

The night of my birthday Edward and I had decided do a low key dinner party with some of our friends. His friend Ben and Ben's girlfriend Angela, came by along with my old college roommate (and best friend since having moved to the midwest), Alice and her husband Jasper.

Edward was scheduled to end at 3 which gave him plenty of time for a nap and shower before everyone started arriving at 8.

At five, I assumed he got held up.

At six, I started to worry.

By the time seven thirty rolled around without so much as a text message, I was getting irritated. How hard was it to text. I mean.. TEXT.

Everyone had arrived by eight thirty - except Edward. I had laid all the food on the table at once to avoid rushing back and forth from the kitchen.

"To Bella, the most beautiful and driven girl from bumfucknowhere, USA ever." Alice announced, holding up her wine glass in a toast. I laughed, blushing a bit as I shook my head. I raised my glass in spite of myself and we all clinked laughing and carrying on without Edward.

The night wore on, conversation was great and the company even better. Jasper and Ben seemed to really click and we three girls clucked away like hens.

I tried to pretend I wasn't hurt or angry. I tried to even convince myself Edward was supposed to have worked the late shift and that's why he wasn't around.

It wasn't even like my birthdays really mattered to me, until Edward began making them a big deal. And after the first one, I kind of looked forward to my birthdays knowing that Edward would be beside me and holding me hand through them.

But not this year. Not on my 25th birthday.

Everyone slowly meandered towards the doors at a little after eleven. I smiled as best I could when Alice gave me a big hug, whispering in my ear not to worry and that she loved me. I pulled back enough to nod and asked her to text me when she got home.

Once everyone had made it out the door, I locked up for the evening and threw the dishes in the dishwasher. Once the steady hum of the appliance was filling the main area I walked into our bedroom and grabbed my phone; noticing I'd missed a text sent at 9:32.

Running late...emergency. Love you, happy birthday

I scoffed and threw my phone onto the cushioned pillow beside the desk. Thank you captain obvious, I thought as I stripped down and got ready for bed.

I was double checking the locks and the dishwasher (and honestly, getting another glass of white wine) when the lock turned and Edward stepped through, looking beyond exhausted.

"I am so sorry," he panted, dropping his back and quickly walking over to me. "I am so so so so sorry. There's no excuse," he sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Happy birthday."

"It's fine." I said with a shrug. I sipped my glass of wine. It was absolutely not fucking fine, but I knew what I was getting into (or I thought I did), so I couldn't complain.

"It's not fine; I know it's not fine," he let out another deep breath and stared at me. It was almost as if he were gauging what to say next. "I brought you something."

"It's not going to make up for missing tonight Edward, so just... return it." I replied, tired myself. I emptied my glass of wine into the sink and brushed past him heading for bed.

It would have been fine if he hadn't made me start enjoying my birthday... start enjoying the celebrating aspect.

It would have been fine if he had been there.

EPOV

I knew I fucked up royally. I knew it. I knew it as it was happening.

It's like when you get into a car accident; you're watching it happen and there's nothing you can do but sit there and say "shit."

This was one of those moments.

I scampered after my wife, bag in hand. "I know it won't, but can't I give it to you anyway?"

"No."

Shit. "Please?"

"No."

I dropped the bag and pulled off my sneakers in our bedroom. "Why not?"

"Because whatever it is, whenever I look at it I'll wonder if it was a birthday gift or if it was an apology gift for spending years trying to get me excited for my birthday and the one year I am you not only not tell me you're running late but you add insult to injury by texting me six and a half hours after you were supposed to have gotten off your shift to tell me." She said, her back still to me. She was...unflinching.

I went into the closet, pulling the box out of the closet. "Of course it's a birthday gift. I got you something else to cheer you up about my fucked up time table."

"Well.. I don't want either. They'll both be reminders that you weren't here tonight and I know you're just starting the residency and I expected crazy hours, really, I did... I'm just. It's an adjustment for me too and tonight was a big deal to me."

Utter failure. I felt like a complete and utter failure because I let my wife down when I should have been here. "Bella, I'm so sorry. And I know I can't make up for it or anything like that and I know that this was your first birthday with us all...married and..." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry I ruined it for you."

I took the bag and her gift out to the kitchen and started taking stuff apart because I hadn't eaten since noon and it was nearing one in the morning. I took Bella's cake out of the bag and put it in the fridge incase she changed her mind then propped her gift up on the dining room table in case she wanted it. I heated myself up a plate of leftovers and sat at the island with only my thoughts to keep me company.

I kept telling myself that it was an adjustment; you go through the rigors of it now and it all pays off in the end. But what if it didn't? Would I lose my wife over my job? No, I wouldn't let it get that far. Simple as that. Just because you're meant to be with someone doesn't mean that the relationship isn't hard work. To keep what we had and to sustain it, we both had to put in the effort. Lately, I seemed to be lacking.

I cleaned up my dishes and yawned as I headed for the bedroom, where Bella was already sleeping. I peeled off my shirt and scrubs, taking a quick shower before I got in beside her. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. things would be different now. They had to be.

The next morning was the start of a two day hiatus I had. Never was I more thankful for it to be saturday because it meant Bella didn't have to work either. I woke up with Bella securely at my side and my face pushed into her hair. I kissed the top of her head, feeling her start to stir against me. "Morning, love."

Bella pulled her self tighter to my chest, and her face found the crook of my neck. "Mmm... ten more minutes."

"Okay." I whispered, pulling her closer and rocking her back to sleep. I loved her. I'd do anything for her. This...I had to make sure we never lost this.

All I could think of was how I could make it work. I couldn't let her think she was less important than my job, because she absolutely wasn't. I would do anything; lay down my life for her, whether she knew it or not. Her voice, though, broke my train of thought and my hands ran lines up and down her back. "I'm sorry Edward... for last night."

"Don't apologize when things aren't your fault." I said, kissing her forehead gently. "I'm sorry for being so careless. I should have called sooner or texted...I'm so sorry, Bella."

"No.." She started, but yawned into my shoulder before she could continue. "You were working, I get it. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Bella, you didn't. I messed up. It was your birthday. I should have been here. That's all there is to it."

"You were working. It's important, you just" Another yawn. "started your residency."

"you'll always be more important." I told her seriously. "Always. I don't care what I'm doing, it's always you."

She gave me a non-commital hum before wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and pushing her lips delicately to mine. I held her there for a second, letting my lips get used to the taste of hers again before she slid back down and adjusted against me.

"Wanna see what I got you?" I whispered, kissing her forehead gently.

She shook her head, pouting into my skin. "No moving."

I laughed, kissing her again. "OKay. Do you jsut want to stay in bed all day?"

"Mhm."

I hitched her leg over mine and closed my eyes. "How was your party?"

"Good. Jasper wanted to know if you could ask Emmett to get him tickets to the superbowl." She groaned as she stretched out, undoubtedly thinking I was going to let her leave the bed anytime soon. Silly woman. "He and Alice are buying a house in Oak Park and they could use the extra money so they want to sell them on ebay."

"Okay. I'll talk to Em. Did you get anything good?"

"Angela and Ben got us those frames we wanted to put our wedding pictures in, and Alice got me lots of lingerie."

I grinned, rolling her onto her back as I kissed down the side of her neck. "That sounds like fun."

"Mhm." She sighed, her eyes blinking open slowly before she gave me a soft smile. "Morning."

I grinned back at her, kissing her slowly. "Hello."

"Hi love." Kiss.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." she sighed, her lips brushing against mine thoughtfully. "How was work?"

"Awful. We had a baby born with a hole in his heart." I whispered. "But we saved him."

She beamed, kissing me again. "That's amazing baby."

I shrugged against her. "It's weird...you know, to see a kid that helpless. I mean, I always knew I wanted to help kids, I just didn't realize it'd be this hard."

"But you save lives Edward. You saved his life, you saved his parents. It's not just one person you help when you help a child it's the child and everyone that loves them."

"I save some lives." I corrected, pulling her closer. "But what about the ones I don't? What if...Bella, what if it were our kid?"

"You do your best Edward. Whatever is meant to happen will happen. Whether it's a stranger's child or our own, I know you always do your best."

I sighed, taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes.

I hoped so.

I really did.

They say life goes by in the blink of an eye.

They were right.

At least, the last four years had.

I'd finished my residency (finally) and had just gotten a position with a practice at the hospital. It meant that I'd start to keep regular hours which made Bella and I much happier. The residency was tough on us; tougher than I anticipated, mostly because Bella and I had spent so little time together doing it. Toward the middle it was almost like we led two separate lives instead of the one we used to share. I was starting to feel like I lost an essential part of myself. It was a part I wasn't willing to give up, though.

"Bella, do you need help?" I called, looping my tie over my neck and moving back toward the bedroom.

"In here!" She yelled, sounding like she was she was in our closet.

I stood in the door way where she was, and started tying my tie. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm just trying to clean up a bit. I don't think we've gone through this stuff since we moved in." She laughed, smiling widely up at me. I didn't think I'd ever get tired of that face, or making it happen.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting beside her on the closet floor. It didn't matter how many years we were together, or what we'd been through I'd always love her more than anything. She was perfect. Still. Always.

"Just stuff." She replied, holding up a bright pink spandex tube that I'm assuming was a shirt. "Christmas gift from Jess." she laughed.

Jess. She felt like a million years ago. I nodded. "Attractive."

Bella nodded, tossing it into the giant trash bag to her left. "So.. I have an appointment with Dr. Stevens tomorrow." She told me, trying to sound non-chalant, but I knew what Dr. Stevens meant, and why exactly she'd be going there.

I raised an eyebrow, feeling my heart start to thump harder. "Oh?"

"Yea.." She nodded, tossing another shirt into the trash bag. "So.. remember how after you graduated we agreed we'd take a year of 'us' time and figure everything out before I got off the pill?"

My brow furrowed. "Yeah?" Was this...this was...maybe?

"Well, I waited... and I stopped. And Dr. Stevens said it might take a few months for my body to stop thinking that it was on birth control because I'd been on it for so long.." She spat, obviously trying to get it out quickly, "And it looks like my body's forgotten... and we might be pregnant." She smiled, looking up at me nervously.

I grinned up at her, tugging at my hair. "Really? I mean, you think so?"

She nodded, "I'm late and normally I'm like a fucking microwavable dinner with timing accuracy. And I've been feeling weird."

I leaned forward, putting my hands under her calfs and sliding her toward me. "Weird how?" A baby. We were having a baby.

"Just really tired all day even if I get 10 hours of sleep, and really nauseous to stupid stuff, like deli meat and mint, and my boobs have been more sensitive... not like hurting but just a slight gust of wind and I look like I've been running around in the snow topless." She said, puffing out a small laugh, and shaking her head thoughtfully as though she were going through the evidence herself again.

I bit my lip-a habit I picked up from my wife. "Bella, I think you're pregnant."

She sighed, "Yep. I just wanted to go in for confirmation. I peed on one of those stick things but I didn't want to get my hopes up til it was confirmed." She told me, leaning her head to my shoulder. "Do you want me to call you when I find out? My appointment is at 3 tomorrow, I tried to get it earlier so you could be there but that was all they had open."

"I'll be there; I'll cancel my afternoon." I told her, kissing the back of her head and rubbing her back. "I can't believe you peed on the stick without me."

She laughed a little, and I noticed a hint of sadness to it. "Well I know you've been working extra shifts so we could start looking at houses soon so I didn't want to stress you out or distract you if it might not happen right now."

"Hey, listen to me." I said, moving her head so I could cup it in my hands. "You are never a distraction or a stress factor or.. any of that. If it involves you, it involves me okay? I want to be there for all of it, because this-you and I and our kids, are the most important thing to me."

She nodded, kissing me. "Okay, I'm sorry. I still have the stick." She admitted, the blush springing to life in her cheeks and she laughed. "Wanna see?"

"Yes." I said, looking at her like she was insane. "Did you get a couple tests? Cause even though you already know, maybe we could do it again?"

"No but we can run out and get more. There were two in the box and I was so nervous my hand was shaking and well... it fell in the toliet." She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Typical Bella."

Damn it. I wanted to be there. I leaned in and kissed her. "It's okay. Show me the stick and then I'll just have to settle for being with you tomorrow this time around."

"No." She said,detangling herself from me and standing to tug me up too. "We're gonna go through this together like we should have. There's a CVS on the corner, come on." She said, more dragging me with her than asking me to follow.

I laughed, letting her do like she wanted. "Baby, it's okay. We'll just do it next time."

"No. I know you have to get to work but it'll take us 10 minutes to go there and back and 5 minutes for the results and I'll pee really fast." She informed, obviously determined to have her way.

"Baby, it's not about work because I have...two hours before my first appointment. It's really okay." I reiterated, locking the front door as we left then following her to the elevator.

She pulled me into the elevator, then pressed me against the wall and kissed me. "No, you should have been there the first time. We'll just... pretend this is the first time." She smiled, taking a deep breath as if she realized what, exactly we were doing. What this all meant for our little family. "We might be having a baby." She beamed, taking my hand and sliding it under her shirt, over her belly.

I grinned, running my thumb over her smooth skin. "No way."

She nodded, leaning in to kiss me again. "Maybe."

"I think we are." I whispered, pulling her out of the elevator and turning down the street. "And it's gonna be a blast."


End file.
